Final Fantasy 7: Novel
by cloudfightback
Summary: This is Final Fantasy 7 Novel. The next chapter is up! Sorry for the long update.
1. The Peaceful Night

_**Part one: Midgar**_

**_Prologue: _**Peaceful Night…

Green, sparking ember flowed in the air. This woman is feeling the sorrow and pain of the Gaia. She wept for the Gaia's pain and she wish for the pain of the Gaia to stop. She stood up and she prays for the Gaia's pain to be stopped. Then she opened her eyes and she turned to walk out of the empty alley. She thought she heard something at between sector one and eight. She shrugged if off and walked away from the sparking embers.

Meanwhile, the soldiers were bored about waiting for the train to come along. One of the soldiers grumbled to the other solider, saying, "How long it gonna take for that damn train to come along?!" Suddenly, hissing of a train could be heard and he gave a sigh of a relief.

The other solider that was opposite of them yelled, "Hey, the train is coming. Get ready to transport the weapons off the train." The other soldiers sighed and stood to attention for the train. Little did they know that the train was holding AVALANCHE and it was the beginning of a war between the Shinra and the AVALANCHE.

The train is arriving and the soldiers stood in line, and they waited for the train to stop. The train is slowing down until it finally stopped. Then a woman jumped out of the train which on of the soldiers saw her. So the soldier ran at the woman which she took out a little knife. Then the woman dodges the punch from the soldier and grabbed him from behind with a slit of the throat.

The other soldier saw this so he yelled with revenge and ran over to the woman but a man quickly appeared. The man grappled him from behind, and put his arm around his neck, choking him until he felt the body that once was alive, had stopped breathing. Then he dropped the body on the floor, shuddering at the another death from his hand, yelled out,

"Everything is clear!" A fat man came out of the train and he went toward the stairs, and followed behind the woman and the man. Seeing no-one there, he signals the other members of the AVALANCHE on the train before disappearing upstairs.

Then a huge man jumped off from the train onto the floor. This man was huge and deadly. He wore a brown jacket with metal garnet that holds Barret's many bullets. His chest has many scars from battles he was in. But the deadly thing about this huge man was his arm. His right arm was replaced with a huge gun that seems to be inside the arm. Barret was very proud of his gun but it also held much sadness from his past. Not thinking about the past, he yelled out to another man inside the train.

"Come on, spiky-ass bitch! We gotta get going now!" A spiky blond man jumped down from the train onto the floor. From his eyes gave the huge man the evidence that this man used to be in SOLDIER but he was curious how that he left for unknown reason.

This man's eyes were glowing green because he was infused with mako when he joined the SOLDIER. He is wearing purple SOLDIER outfit but the spiky man knew something else with this outfit. He has a huge blade on his back that gave him many memories from his childhood. His blade was held by a leather holder which was useful for holding swords in. He has a bangle with two dimmed green orbs.

The huge man looks at him and growled, "Shrina's SOLDIER? I don't trust ya so you better stay out of my way!" The spiky man gave him a cold look that gave him shivers down the back of his neck. The huge man was pissed that the spiky man can give him the shivers but he remembered that the spiky man was working for them so he was reassured a little. The huge man gave the spiky man one last look before running off to find the others.

Suddenly two soldiers appeared in front of the huge man and they were intimidated at the glare. The huge man gave one of the soldiers a punch on their face which gave him a bloody nose before running off. The uninjured soldier saw the spiky man and lifted the other soldier. The spiky man saw them coming with a bored look.

Then he took out his blade with his one hand. The soldiers stood away from him and they started to fire their guns. The spiky man jumped backward to lessen the aim at himself as one of the orbs glowed with green light. The air itself became cold as he send out a crackling ice from his hand. The icicle was weak but deadly and it was aimed at the injured soldier which went through his head.

The other soldier slowly stopped firing after the death of his friend and he whimpered like a dog. The spiky man cocked his head at him before running at him with a speed that was nearly impossible to stop. With one hand, he span around at the soldier's chest which spat out blood. With a satisfied look, he wiped his sword on the soldier's body to clean the sword before putting back to his holder. Then he went upstairs.

He saw these people that seem to be working for the huge man so he walks toward them. A man that strangles the soldier noticed him so he said, "So, you used to work for Shinra? Did you work in SOLDIER?"

The woman was startled at this startling information so she asks the man, "But isn't SOLDIER the enemy?"

The man corrected himself by saying, "Wait, he was in SOLDIER but he left and now, he is working for us now. What is your name?"

The spiky man coldly said, "My name is Cloud."

The man nodded and said, "Cool, my name is Biggs. This woman here is called Jessie and the fat man there is called Wedge."

But Cloud doesn't look like he was listening to them. Annoyed, Biggs said, "What wrong with you, jackass!" Biggs suddenly wish that he didn't say that because Cloud gave him a deadly look. Then Cloud said, "I don't give a shit about your names. I ain't here to talk and play. I'm here to do my job and get my pay. Understand? Now shut the hell up or I will make you."

Then the huge man appeared and he saw Cloud was finishing speaking to them. Then he also saw that they were too close and they could get killed easily with a bomb or something. "What're ya moving in a group for?! I thought I told you to never move in a group otherwise our group will be dead!! You idiots!!" Everyone apart from Cloud flinched from the yelling of their boss. Jessie suddenly yelled out that she was finished opening the door.

Everyone nodded and Jessie, Biggs and Wedge moved out. The huge man followed after them but he almost forgotten. He turned to Cloud and he said, "I forgot to tell you my name. The name's Barret. Now, get moving!" Barret ran off and Cloud walked behind. He looks up to see the reactor, remembering something before moving out.

Cloud walked toward the entrance while seeing Biggs and Wedge. He thinks about them and scoffed. _I wonder how they managed to be in this group. Look at this, Wedge is a fat bastard, which means he won't able to run fast as us plus he is stinking of a coward. Biggs, I can see that he is able in combat but his arrogance will be his downfall._

Then a panther appeared but Cloud didn't even gave a look on it as a lighting struck from the sky above as the orb from Cloud's bangle glowed. Biggs whistled at this, impressed but Cloud kept walking. Soon enough, they were at the point to go in. He saw Barret and he was tapping his foot on the floor.

Barret saw Cloud and he growled, "You're late. I told you to move ya ass and get here. You know what? I'm sticking with you because I don't believe that ya ain't a spy."

Cloud rolled his eyes at this and he said, "I don't really care. Like I said before, I'm here for the money. If I have to stick with you, so it will be."

Barret continued to growl at him and he almost went for Cloud but the beeping noise went off. Jesse opened the door and Barret nodded at Cloud to go ahead. They went inside to see another door so Biggs opened it with his key-card. They moved toward the elevator so Barret, Jesse and Cloud went into the elevator.

They were quiet until Barret said, "Little by little the reactor will drain out all the life of this planet. And that'll be that."

Cloud said, "It isn't my problem. The only thing I care about is finishing this job before security and the roboguards come."

Barret was pissed off and said, "The planet is dying and the Shinra is the cause of it. Why do you think we are doing this?"

Then the elevator stopped. They walk out, but Barret was so pissed off, he started to shoot at some roboguards that was coming his way. He destroys them all without stopping.

After defeating them, he was panting, but he walks on leaving behind Cloud and Jesse. Cloud look on and followed Barret. Jesse was shocked at Cloud's dispassion but nevertheless she followed after them. Cloud was thinking about his past and he was curious that someone in his team was once alike Barret.

His thought was cut off by two roboguards and one Shinra soldier. Cloud sneers and he took out his blade and said to the soldier,

"Do you want to die today? Then you better run before I'll kill you like I will kill these roboguards." The soldier was afraid but he believes that Cloud was buffing. The soldier took up his gun and starts to shoot at Cloud. Cloud saw this and Cloud jumped over the soldier.

Cloud unleashes his bolting magic and aims onto the soldier face which it scramble his brains. Cloud laughs and he ran toward the roboguards who was beginning to analyze Cloud's data. They began shooting at him which Cloud dodges with ease. He threw his sword on the floor and ran over to the one that was stopping his bullets to recharge.

Cloud holds on the roboguards and he gripped the wires sticking out of the robot from inside. Cloud pulled it out and the robot suddenly jerked. It fell onto the floor, exploding. Cloud ran to the other roboguards, picking his sword up on the way then he jumped in the air which he fell onto the robot with sword heading downside. It struck in, piercing the data which auto-manual shut down.

Cloud sneers at the weakness of the enemies in the reactor and he wished for more enemies so he can destroy them all. Sadly no more enemies came so Cloud took away his sword on his back. Then he had a thought.

"I should find someone worthy to fight with. I need to fight someone that I can test myself against them." Cloud chuckled and ran after Barret and Jesse.

**Five minutes later...**

They were nearing the system where the reactor core was when three blue robot/person appeared. They were crouching with two spiky handguards and they tensed when they saw Cloud and Barret. Somehow they started to shoot beams out of their handguards which Barret began shooting back while Cloud and Jesse took cover. Cloud asked Barret, "How bad are they?" Barret shook his head meaning very bad so Cloud unleashed a lighting on one of them which began to shake. Then it fell down, spark coming out of it. Barret shot the other robot which went through it head.

Jesse saw the last robot shooting beams which were going close to where Barret was shooting so she yelled, "Watch out Barret!" Barret took cover while Cloud quickly ran out, crouching so the beams won't touch him. Finally seeing the aim, he threw his sword at it which struck itself on it. Lot of spark came out of it and Cloud walks over to it, looks at it before taking out his sword.

Then they walk out of the huge room into where the reactor core was. They stopped and they start to climb downward but Barret forgotten about Jesse. He then remembered so he stopped and went back up to Jesse.

"Jesse, I need you to stay here. OK?" Jesse looks at him and she nodded. She knew that sometime there were risks and she weren't ready to do these risks yet. Barret nodded back to her and Barret turns towards the ladder.

Barret and Cloud began climb downside and they walks to the bridge. They were walking on the unstable bridge when Barret spotted something shiny on the floor. Curious, he went over to the shiny orb and he discovers it was a materia. "So this is a materia? Well I'll be keeping it for safeguard. Cloud, you have to set the bomb up now!"

Cloud coldly said, "Shouldn't you do it instead of me?"

"Just do it!" Cloud sighs for the second time. Suddenly a mysterious voice yelled into Cloud's brain. "Watch out! This isn't just a reactor! Be careful!" Cloud finds himself on the floor and he blinked in confusion.

"Whatcha ya doing on the floor? Get it set up now!" Cloud shrugged and he set the bomb up. Suddenly the alarms went off and the hanger door behind them started to rumble...


	2. Mako Reactor Extraction

**_Chapter 1_**: Mako Reactor Extraction

At the end of the bridge opposite the two men, a large hanger door was opening, "Cloud how long till the bomb goes?" "We have twelve minutes, two minute delay on the bomb." Barret turned on Cloud "What kind of time do ya call that, it took us eighteen minutes to get down here!"

Cloud looked coldly at his watch "Eleven minutes & forty-two seconds." "Fine then! Let's deal with the piece of crap over there first" "Eleven minutes &…" "OH SHUT IT!"

The piece of crap Barret was referring to was out of the hanger to reveal a Guard Scorpion, Mark II by Cloud reckoning; it was a large machine easily twenty foot, the colour was red, had eight nasty sharp legs and had two rifles on the sides of it's upper torso and a rather nasty looking tail, the tip seemed to eradiate a faint glow. Also the machine had search camera which is uses to locks on targets.

Cloud was looking at the Guard Scorpion with interest. Cloud took out his blade and ran over to the scorpion. He slashed it on the legs, which would be chopped in half because of the sheer power of the Buster Blade. It only made a clang and it only made the scorpion actives the search camera which was locking on Cloud. Cloud cursed and jumps backwards. Too late, the camera locks on Cloud and the huge machine turns to make the aims better. The scorpion adjusts his rifles and began shooting everywhere Cloud was at. Barret saw that Cloud was in danger of being shot and he took up his gun and shot at the scorpion face. Barret kept shooting at the machine face which the machine turns with its search cameras. Barret saw the greens light aiming at him and he said,

"HELL NO! YOU CAN KISS MY FUCKING ASS!" Barret ran away from the green light which was trying to find Barret. Finally the machine and Cloud saw a chance to do serious damage on the machine. Cloud ran behind the machine and he slashed the piece of the tail off but Cloud didn't expect the tail to be fast. The tail whacked Cloud backwards which put Cloud out of action. Barret was panting and he finally stops and he turns to see the green lights locking on him. Barret put his gun up and he shot the searching cameras which Barret finally destroyed it. The machine was half blind without the searching camera but the machine actives his legs. The legs can sense the vibration on the floor, which was bit dangerous on them. Barret got pissed off at this and he kept shooting at the machine face.

"FUCK YOU, YOU TINSHIT! DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKING MACHINE!" Barret's rage was so powerful that Barret had to grips his arm to let the anger flow into his gun. The gun stops shooting and began to absorb the power that was leaking out of Barret's anger. The power began to change into orange ball which got bigger and bigger until Barret's anger ran out. Barret grins at this and he aim for the machine face.

"YOU WANT TO SEE MY FUCKING POWER! BIG SHOT!" The gun released the power, it was holding. The orange ball of power pushes itself and went toward the scorpion's face. If machine have emotions, then the machine would be afraid and would be running away. But the machine was blind and had no emotions. So the power went through him and out of it. The face was shred in pieces but by sheer luck, it didn't crash it data. Barret was god-smacked by the machine and its luck. Barret growled and let loose all bullets he had left. The machine was lumbering and fell on the floor. The machine lifts itself up but fails. The tail went up in the air and the tail sparked. Sensing an attack on itself, the tail laser-beam on floor which it erupted up and Barret fells on the floor. Barret cursed and got up. Meanwhile Cloud finally awoken and saw Barret in danger. He saw the tail shooting at Barret and Cloud ran forward to the tail. He thrusts his sword on the tail which it squirm around before falling onto the floor. The machine got up but it felled again. Then the machine suddenly shut down. Cloud thrusts his sword into the machine itself and took it out therefore shutting down the machine. Then he went over to the rifles and thought how powerful it was. Then he had an idea. He slashed a rifle off and picked it up. He ran over to Barret and he saw Barret panting,

"Just in time! Huh? Why have you got a rifle on you?" Cloud said, "You can change your gun-arm for this rifle. You can kill more enemies with this." Barret nodded and suddenly he looks horrified,

"SHIT! WE GOTTA GO NOW! RUN!" Cloud looks at him then he suddenly remembers. They ran over the machine and toward the ladder. They climbs it up finally was on the last platform. There was steam every where and Barret was bulldozing on towards the lift. Cloud couldn't help it, but look for Jesse. He had to look around for Jessie. He looked the opposite way from Barret and caught a glimpse of a crouched figure; Cloud darted to it to find Jessie with her hand trapped in a box of some kind.

"I was trying to…" "Doesn't matter." Cloud yelled and kicked the box which surprisingly opened "Come on there aren't much time left!" Cloud yelled over the alarm. They began to run back up the stairs to find Barret finishing off some roboguards in front of the lift. Barret was surprise to see Jessie but he shrugged it off. They ran toward the elevator and they got in. Barret was dumb struck and said,

"I thought you had already gone!" Jessie smiled at him and noticed that they had arrived at the ground floor.

"Come on apologies can be saved for later" she said as they exited the lift back into the lobby but now the main door's where locked. Barret began to unload on it but nothing happened "SHIT, how the hell can we supposed to open this motha!" Jessie ran straight for the control panel over her shoulder she asked,

"Time please, Cloud?" Cloud looked at the watch, "Four minutes. Think you can do it?"

"Of course." She began to punch in codes which kept letting a kind of negative. Beeping every time she pressed enter time was slipping away. Finally Jessie got the right code followed buy a much antiapartheid beep.

The door's opened slowly but they didn't care and squeezed through the gap. Barret found some difficulty with this, cursing under his breath and somehow caught up with the other two. They were running back to the long bridge to the left.

Biggs and Wedge had opened the locked gate and beckoning them over. "What's the rush guys?" As Cloud and the other's approached,

"RUN, it's gonna blow any minute now" Barret yelled as he pushed them back.

Electrical surges began to go up the mako reactor the hum of the giant generators where getting louder, the ground was shaking, electrical bolts was flying off the reactor, street lamps overloaded, traffic light changed out of control. Anything that was being supplied power from the reactor was overloaded and exploded or just cut out when the reactor went critical, and exploded, the top of the reactor flew hundred's of meters up into the sky, then the reactor collapsed on itself and there was silence as the whole of Midgar was shook by the explosion.

Meanwhile, Cloud and the rest of the gang were trapped in the small area. Barret was sitting down on a ceiling that was already collapsed. Biggs and Wedge was thinking about the explosion. Jesse was setting a bomb on the wall so they can get out. Cloud was leaning on the wall. Finally Biggs broke the silence,

"At least the planet can live a bit longer…" Barret didn't reply and Biggs were met with more silence. They sat in quiet for five minutes until Jesse said,

"Done! Stand backs everyone, it going to explore in five seconds." Everyone ran back of the wall and finally, the wall explored…


	3. Return to Seventh Heaven

**_Chapter Two:_** Return to Seventh Heaven

The wall exploded and a dark figure jumped out. Then Biggs jumped in the air and landed behind Barret. Jesse ran out of the roaring fire. Cloud somersault over everyone and landed with graceful stance.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Wedge. Not too surprised, everyone saw Wedge running out with his butt on fire. Biggs was in stitches shouting, "Stop, drop and roll!" Wedge stopped and threw himself on the floor, rolling in mud while the fire was dimming. Everyone apart from Cloud was laughing themselves off. Then Barret stopped and shouted at them. "Everyone, we gotta get out of this f&king place! Meet up at the train station!" Everyone nodded and ran off. Cloud and Barret were the only ones left. Barret was about to run off but Cloud said, "What about my money?" Barret turned around and said, "You get your money at HQ! Move out!" Then Barret ran off leaving Cloud alone.

Cloud started to walk away from the destruction. He was thinking about reactor exploding. He was too deep thinking that he didn't see a woman in front of him. Cloud bumped the woman and the woman fell on the floor with some flowers jumping out of the basket. He blinked and said, "Sorry. I didn't see you." The woman just smiled and lifted herself up and said, "It ok. Do you know what just happened?" Cloud was a little worried, he was responsible for what just happened, he changed the subject as quickly as he could, "Hey you don't see many flowers in this place." She smiled again and said "They are only cost one gil each. Could you buy one please?" For some reason Cloud found himself digging into his pocket for the gil. "Here you go." The woman smiled and gave him the most beautiful flower that Cloud ever seen. "Thank you." Then the woman left him wondering why did he gave the woman a gil but he shrugged it off and put the flower into the top pocket and walk toward outside.

He saw a red sign on the wall and it says, "AVALANCHE FREEDOM FIGHTERS OF GAIA! DON'T BELIEVE SHINRA'S LIES!" Cloud shook his head and walked on. Suddenly he sensed some people running behind and he turns to see two blue Shinra soldiers. He took his huge blade and charge forward. He jumped and he closed his eyes and he put his mind into the bolt material. The electricity were surrounding Cloud's arm then Cloud opens his eyes and yelled, "BOLT!" He landed on the floor while a shocking blue lighting struck onto a soldier melting his organs. The soldier looked at his team-mate and scream for revenge. The soldier lifted his machine gun and fired at Cloud. Cloud lifted his blade and made it into a shield. He ran toward the soldier who still was firing in anger. Then Cloud jumped and brought down a heavy sword, slashing down the soldier's back. The soldier fell and his back were streaming out blood which it flicked on Cloud's clothes. Then Cloud ran forwards and saw three soldiers running behind. He cursed and he didn't bother to fight more. He ran left but there were more soldiers so he turned around and ran forwards. There were more soldiers so he decided to fight again.

He ran and somersaulted over them and slashed them from behind. Two soldiers fell with blood spreading across the floor. Then he made small ice crystals to throw to the soldier which freezes him from inside. Cloud punches the frozen soldier which the soldier shattered. Then Cloud ran to other soldiers. Suddenly the soldiers open fire which Cloud response with his blade in front of him. But a stray bullet hit Cloud shoulder which he took without flinching. He threw his sword at a soldier whom it came through his head into the other soldier. The soldier with the sword sticking out of him looks down in horror and tries to pull it out. But he was too weak and he felled on the floor. He yelled out his final words, "How could you have this power…" Cloud uses the force of bolt which electrifies three out of eight soldiers. Cloud took out the blade that was sticking out of a soldier's body. He counted five left and he felt his power coming. He was glowing with power and he jumped into the air and brought it down with such power that all swordsmen would be proud of. The power of "Braver" as he called it slashed them four soldiers into half. The last soldier look at Cloud's faced and was afraid. He ran backwards and screaming and he start screaming down the radio saying, "HELP! HE AFTER ME! WE AT THE TOWN..." whom Cloud struck him. Suddenly there was a vibration on the floor and Cloud cursed himself for being late for the train. More soldiers were coming where Cloud was. The train appeared and Cloud thought that he will well jump. The soldiers surrounded Cloud and Cloud jump off onto the train. The soldiers open fire where Cloud was on the train. Cloud blocked himself with his giant sword. Soon the train was far enough where the bullets can't touch.

Cloud inspected his wound and took out a potion which he poured over the wound. The wound slowly disappeared. Meanwhile…

In the train was the gang. They was sitting and thinking. Wedge said, "How come Cloud never made it…" Everyone look at Barret which he yelled at them, "How should I f&king know? I am not his babysitter!" Everyone looked away quickly. Then they heard a bang on top of the train. They look up in curiously but soon they look away. Then there was another bang which they find it annoying. Suddenly the door leading outside opened and Cloud somersault inside and everyone jumped in surprise. "Hey spiky-head you're late! Don't be late again. That it, I'll take some gil of your payment!" Then Cloud said, "Did you miss me then?" Barret growled and left into the train compartment. Biggs said, "Glad you made it!" Then he followed after his leader which Wedge also followed before saying, "Very glad!"

Cloud and Jesse was alone. Jesse went over to the door where Cloud opened few moments ago. She closed it and went around Cloud before noticing Cloud's face was bit black. She chuckled at Cloud and she rubs the soot off Cloud's face which Cloud look at her strangely. Jesse saw the look and she said, "I'm wiping the soot off your face. Be happy I'm doing it." Then Jesse walked toward the door which she also finished off by saying, "Come with me while I explain something to you..." Cloud nodded and followed after Jesse.

In the train compartment, there were couples of people apart from Barret, Biggs, Wedge and Jesse. There was someone lying on the chair and Cloud notices the man on the chair smells. He walks over to Barret and asks him what he supposes to do. Barret says, "Relax man. We have to pass the security I.D. pass. Ask Jesse about it." Cloud nodded and walks over to Jesse which she was reading something at the computer. Cloud was looking at it next to Jesse. It was quiet until Jesse spotted Cloud. "What up? Do you want to know this is?" Cloud nodded and Jesse started to explain…

Ten minutes later…

"…so you understand?" Cloud nodded and said, "Thanks." Then Cloud turns and walks toward to Barret. He went to the window and look in the sky. "You can't see the sky round here any more." Barret look on the ceiling and growled out, "It all Shinra's fault! You can't even see the sky because some fumes and mako are blocking it!" Suddenly the train slowed down and everyone got up to get ready to get off. The train stopped and the door opened for a red Shinra soldier. The gang went out of the train and they gathered around Barret. Barret ordered, "Everyone, meet back at the HQ! Move out!" Everyone nodded and they ran back to the town as soon as possible. Cloud did not run. He walked back to the town but he saw the huge tower. He look amazed how big it is and how small they are compared to the tower. He shook his head and went to the town.

He heard gunshots and he ran to the town where he saw everyone running out of the pub called "Seventh Heaven" which was famous for the barmaid. Barret came out of the entrance and stood guard waiting for his others members.


	4. Oath on the Well

_**Chapter 3:** _Oath on the Well

Cloud went over to Barret and asks him, "Is there any weapons shop around here? I need to upgrade my equipment."

Barret looks at him and growled, "The weapon shop is over there, but you better be quick about it. The meeting will start in ten minutes so hurry up." Cloud nodded and Cloud went over into a weapon store. There was a sign on front of the store.

It said, "We have everything, so bring your gil and buy weapons, material, (running low) and items."

Cloud went in the shop and was instantly yelled at by an old man. "WELCOME NEW CUSTOMER! We have everything you need!" Cloud look strangely at the old man but he shrugged it off.

Cloud asks, "Have you got any new blades like this?" Cloud took out his Buster Blade and showed it to the old man. The old man thought over the items and finally he shook his head.

"No, we haven't got any these kinds of blades. Sorry, but do you want to buy items?" asked the shopkeeper.

Cloud sigh but he said, "I will have three potions and one fire materia please."

The old man nodded and said, "That come to 750 gil." Cloud took out three 200 notes, one 100 note and one 50 note and gave it to the old man. The old man nodded and gave Cloud three potions and one fire materia. "Thank you and come again."

Cloud went out and went over to Barret. "OK, you are just in time. Go ahead." Barret move out for Cloud to get through.

Cloud went inside the Seventh Heaven and he saw Biggs drinking, Wedge eating all food on the table.

Cloud saw a little girl and he thought, "What a little girl doing in this pub?" Then he saw Tifa and went over the bar.

Tifa spotted him and said, "Welcome back. How are you?"

"I'll be fine when Barret stopped pissing me off. So why is that little girl in this bar?" wondered Cloud.

"You mean Marlene? She is Barret's daughter so she sorta lives here. Here, I'll introduce you to Marlene. Marlene, come here and meet Cloud." Marlene came over and saw Cloud which she flinched at the coldness in Cloud's eyes and she ran behind Tifa.

"What wrong, Marlene? Aren't you going to say something?" Marlene shook her head and Tifa sighs and went back to the bar. "So did everything go well? I hope you didn't fight with Barret?"

"Yeah we did, but only because he was pissing me off with that planet crap. I don't care. All I care about is my payment then I am going." Tifa look bit sad but she saw the flower sticking out of Cloud's top and she gasps.

"That flower is beautiful! You don't see flowers growing around here anymore." Cloud took out the flower and gave it to Tifa. "For me? Thank you! Maybe I should decorate the pub with flowers?"

Barret came in at that moment and Marlene yell happily, "PAPA! Welcome home papa!" "Welcome home Barret. Did it go well?" Barret picked Marlene and put her at his shoulder before saying, "Hey Tifa. It went well considering Cloud put ten minutes timer on the bomb. We almost didn't make it out." Cloud smirks but otherwise kept quiet. Barret saw this and became angry.

He shouted, "CLOUD, IT IS NOT FUNNY! Anyway, everyone get downstairs! We're starting the meeting!" Barret went over to the out of order pinball and press a button and it went down like an elevator. Everyone followed after Barret.

When Cloud went downstairs, he saw Barret punching a punch bag, Jesse on her computer and finally, Biggs and Wedge talking.

Cloud went over to Barret to ask about the money but Barret beat him to it. "Hey Cloud, was there any SOLDIER fighting us today?"

Cloud looked surprised at the question but he told him, "None. I'm positive. Otherwise you lots won't be here then. SOLDIER is stronger than what you think. I can defend against them but I'm pretty sure you won't be."

Barret was fuming by that time and yelled at him, "DON'T THINK YOUR HARD BECAUSE YOU WAS IN SOLDIER! THAT IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Barret ran at Cloud but Biggs ran forward and gripped him, pulling him back. Cloud stood silent, watching Barret. Barret kept shaking Biggs until Barret took control over his anger and threw Biggs away. "Yeah, you're strong but don't forget you are working for us now. Don't get any ideas hanging around for Shinra! Otherwise I will kill you right now! So watch it!"

Cloud coldly replied, "Me staying with Shinra? You asked me a question and I answered it for you. I quit my job at Shinra and I don't care what you think about me. All I care is my payment. I will be waiting upstairs for my money." Then Cloud went over to the pinball machine and jumped out of the way when Tifa jumped down.

She said, "Wait, Cloud. I know Barret didn't mean that…"

"Let him go, look like he still misses Shinra!" sneers Barret.

Cloud got angry and he turns. Cloud yelled at him, "I don't fucking care about Shinra or SOLDIER! And don't think I care about AVALANCHE and the planet for that matter! Now I want my payment upstairs!" Cloud went up the elevator.

**Ten minutes later…**

Cloud was waiting for Barret. He thought about his life until he heard the elevator going up. He was surprised when he saw Tifa instead of Barret. Cloud growled and went toward the door. "Wait, Cloud! Please join us. The planet is dying. Slowly but surely it is dying. So I'm begging you to join us." Cloud shook his head and opened the door. "So! You're really leaving us? You're just going to walk out on your childhood friend? Fine then, see if I care!"

Cloud stopped and immediately regretted his actions. He turns and said, "…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Tifa had tears in her eyes and asked, "Have you forgotten your promise?"

Cloud said, "Promise? What promise?"

Tifa was now crying and she said, "So you did forgot…Remember the oath you made seven years ago?" Cloud went back to his memories and he remembered…

On the well was a young Cloud waiting for someone. Then Cloud heard footsteps from behind so he turns and saw Tifa, his best friend. Tifa look at Cloud and instantly knew it was something serious because Cloud usually has playful expression but this time, his face was in deep thinker mode.

Tifa said, "Sorry I'm late. So did you want to talk to me?"

Cloud nodded and said, "In spring, I'm leaving for Midgar. I know all boys are leaving this town but I'm different from them. I want to go in SOLDIER and become strong just like Sephiroth!"

Tifa looks thoughtful and said, "The Great Sephiroth… But isn't it hard to join in SOLDIER?"

Cloud nodded and said, "I won't be back in this town for a while… Tifa… Huh? Where are you?" Then Cloud saw Tifa on the top of the well.

Tifa was thinking. "Hey Cloud, if you ever become famous, you will be in the newspaper right?"

Cloud nodded and said, "Maybe. I will try through."

"Then if I am ever in bind, I want you to rescue me like a hero. Please, I want to at least experience that once. Please promise me," plea Tifa.

Cloud said, "All right, I promise. I swear on my life that I will rescue you. Now Tifa it time for us to go home…"

Cloud remember the memory and said, "Yeah, I remember, but I'm not famous or a hero. I can't keep that promise. Sorry…"

But Tifa yelled at him, "But you did join SOLDIER. That was your dream. So you have to keep that promise!" Suddenly Barret climbed up and appeared.

Barret said, "Wait a sec, big time SOLDIER. A promise is a promise, so here your pay. Everyone have to keep their promise no matter what." Then Barret threw a bag at Cloud which he caught.

Cloud look in the bag and snorts. "This is my pay? Don't make me laugh. Have you got next mission lined? I'll help ya for 3000 gil."

Barret look crestfallen and Tifa went over to Barret and whispers, "It's ok, It's ok… (We're hurting for help, aren't we? So we need him)"

Barret replied, "Uh…ugh… (That money is for Marlene schoolin')" Then Barret yelled at Cloud, "2000 gil then"

Cloud said, "OK then." Barret look happy before climbing down.

Tifa said, "Thank you Cloud…"

**Next Morning**

Cloud was having a dream. Suddenly, an alarm went off which woke Cloud violently. "What the fuck!" Cloud shrugged himself then he went over to the elevator and clicked the button which took him upstairs. He saw Tifa at the bar and feeling thirsty went over.

Tifa saw him and said, "Good morning Cloud. How was your sleep?"

Cloud replied back with, "Barret's snoring kept me awoke half of the night. I swear that fat man can cause an earthquake." Grumbling he asked for a hard drink which Tifa brought over.

Barret came in through the door and said, "Right everyone, listen up and I only going to say this once. Our next target's the Sector 5 Reactor. Head for the station first. I'll fill you in on the train. Yo! Cloud! Before the next mission, I got somethin' I wanna ask you! I, uh …I don't really know how to use Materia! I'll give you that Materia I've found. Just teach me how to use it!"

Cloud sighs and asks him, "Have you got a bangle or a slot in your weapon?" Barret look confused but nodded. "Then when you get a materia, you put it the slot on your weapon or bangle." Then Cloud gave him a fire materia he brought. Barret took it and put it in the slot. "Now, can you feel some energy in the materia? If you can't, then put your mind into that materia. When you can feel the energy, try to imagine a fire that you can hold in your hand." Barret became focused, contracting his mind into the materia and he felt some energy. So he started to imagine a fire in his hand.

He was surprised when he saw a fireball on his hand. "That it? I would have thought it would be harder than this. Well here you go with this materia I found." Barret took out a materia and gave it to Cloud. Then Cloud focused in the materia and discovers it was healing materia.

"So this materia is a cure materia. Well I have no use for it. At least for now. Hey Tifa, you can have this," says Cloud. Cloud gave the healing materia to Tifa which she put it in her fighting gloves slot. Tifa nodded meaning she knew how to use materia. Tifa turns and told Marlene to look after the bar.

Marlene nodded and said, "Good luck everyone. Hope you can do it." Everyone nodded and went out of the pub. Little did they know that a man was snooping around nearby…?


	5. Train Blues

**_Chapter 4:_** Train Blues

Cloud, Barret and Tifa went out of the house and they went over to the train station and soon they met up with Jesse, Wedge and Biggs. Barret yelled,

"Right everyone, come here. Here the plan. The sector ID point will have improved meaning we have to jump off the train. We will meet up at sector 5. Get going!"

"Aye, Aye!" said everyone apart from Cloud. Everyone turns and went toward to the man in the front of the train entrance. Barret said,

"Move or I'll kick ya ass out of this mofo town!" The Shinra employee was frightened and move out of the way for Barret and his gang. Barret grinned and went in the train. They went into the train compartment and sat down. Jesse, Biggs and Wedge went in the other train compartment. Cloud sat down and starts to think about the job and what possibility they can fail and how to escape if the was SOLDIER after them. Suddenly Barret shouted out,

"What the fuck going on in this compartment! It's so fucking quiet in here!" Then the only man left apart from Barret, Cloud and Tifa whispers,

"It because of you hoodlums!" Barret heard, got up and ran over to the man.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FUCKER?" screamed from Barret.

"AHHHHHH! You…you've seen the news, right? AVALANCHE says there'll be more bombings. Only devoted employees like me would go to Midgar on a day like today," replied a frightened man.

"YOU WORK FOR SHINRA? YOU WILL FUCKING DIE NOW!" Barret lift his hand and were aiming at the man head. The man was so scared that he shat his pants. Then Tifa ran over to Barret and stop him from shooting at him.

Tifa said, "Don't do it otherwise the plan is ruined by his death. Don't do it." Barret was, then looking at Tifa until he nodded and shouted at the man,

"YOUR DAMN FUCKING LUCKY SHE WAS HERE OTHERWISE YOU WOULD ON THE FLOOR BLEEDING! BE GRATEFUL!" shouted Barret.

The man nodded and ran away from them to the end of the compartment. Cloud smirks at this but otherwise done nothing.

Then Cloud said, "So what your plan, oh big fat-ass leader?"

Barret growled at him and said, "SHAD UP! What you so calm about?" Cloud shrugged then the train suddenly moved.

Cloud noticed and said, "Is the train moving now? Finally! So what is your plan then?"

Barret thought and said, "OK Mr Serious-about-his-work, Jesse's probably already told you, but there's a security checkpoint at the top plate. It's an ID scan system checkin' all the trains. Basically our ID won't be working anymore so when we are near the ID scan system, we have to get out of the train by then."

Cloud nodded and asks, "How are we going to get out?"

Barret said, "You will found out. I will be laughing my head when you discover how! HAHAHAHA!" Cloud looked at him strangely but he couldn't be bothered to ask for more information so he sat quietly.

Tifa looks at him then she went over to him and whispers, "Cloud, follow me, ok?" Cloud looks at her curiously but nodded and followed after Tifa. Tifa went over to the map.

Cloud saw this and wondering asks, "Tifa, what do you want? If you looking at this machine, then I already know about it because Jesse told me about them."

Tifa looks surprised at this but she grinned. "Cloud, I wanted to tell you this but…" Suddenly an alarm went off and Barret swore.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

A conductor beeped and said, "Type A Security Alert! Unidentified passengers confirmed… A search of all cars will be conducted! Repeat! Type A Security Alert! Unidentified passengers confirmed… A search of all cars will be conducted! Thank you for your cooperation and come again!"

Tifa gasped at this and said, "They found us out, but it shouldn't be this soon. What going on?" Jesse came in at that point.

"What going on Jesse?" ask Barret.

Jesse look as she was going to cry but she said in a clear voice with bit of tremor. "We're in trouble sir. Just keep running through the train cars. Hurry up before this train locks up. But if you don't get out before it locks down, then we will be in seriously in trouble!" Everyone nodded and Jesse ran out again. Barret cursed and yelled at Tifa and Cloud,

"HURRY UP!" They ran to the next train car.

Then the conductor said, "Upgrading to Level two warning, locking down car#1." Barret stopped and saw Biggs and Wedge going out of the car#2. Barret frowned and heard faintly, Biggs yelling

"Hurry up Barret, it going to lock down at car#2 and car#3!" Barret cursed and ran after Biggs and Wedge. Cloud and Tifa sighs and ran after Barret. Soon they were at car#5 and they saw three people dress up strangely. Barret waves at them and they salute at him before laughing. Barret grinned before becoming serious.

"Don't forget the plan ok?" They nodded and they opened the door leading outside. Cloud looks outside and turns to see Barret laughing himself off.

"You are joking, right?" Even Tifa was struggling to not laugh but she failed and she laughed. Finally they stopped laughing and became serious.

"That the only way out. Now jump out or stay here and get killed." Cloud glared at Barret and said,

"I'm going to get you for this." Tifa chuckled and said,

"I will go out first. See ya!" Then Tifa ran out of the door and jumped in the air and landed on the floor. Cloud was impressed and said to Barret,

"Aren't you jumping?" wondered Cloud.

Barret said, "After you, I will. Leader always goes last." Cloud nodded and jumped out and fell on the floor. Cloud fell on his ass and Cloud cursed but he suddenly laughed. He knew Barret's fall would be more painful than his fall.

Barret saw Cloud landing and laughed. Then he suddenly that he is heavier than Tifa or Cloud and therefore he would landed more horribly than Cloud did. He gulped and he jumped out and felled on the floor.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Cloud heard this and he was smirking at the sound.

"Well, at least you got hurt more than me." Tifa ran over to where Cloud was and offered her hand out. Cloud took it and got up.

"Hey Tifa, how come you landed better than us?" asks Cloud.

Tifa grinned and said, "A girl's gotta have some secret, you know?" Then she winked. Cloud heard some cursing behind him and he turns. He saw Barret wincing and holding his arm which was bleeding.

Cloud stops smirking and told Tifa, "Tifa, focused on the cure material now, and heal him." Tifa nodded and she closes her eyes and put her hand over Barret's wound and soon the wound slowly disappeared. Barret was impressed but he pretended to not care. Barret said,

"Now the fun is over, we gotta find a way into the reactor. I think it is down that tunnel. Move out!" Cloud and Tifa nodded and they went towards the tunnel.


	6. Reactor Bombing! Part one

**_Chapter 5: _**Reactor Bombing!

Cloud, Barret and Tifa was walking through the tunnel. Soon they could see the laser beams. Cloud saw this and wondered. Then Cloud remembered from his past.

**Flashback**

"Sir, why is this laser beams on for?" asked by young Cloud.

"Well, the laser beams is on for people who are trying to destroy this city. We put this on so people can't go through to the generator quickly. The only way to get the reactor is to go through this small hole. I'm hoping for some action in the near future so if they go down there, then there will be a nasty surprise for them. At every vent, there are four powerful roboguards guarding. They can kill very quickly and clean. I can't wait! HAHA!" laughed by a Shinra commander.

"Cool. Could we see the roboguards please? I want to know how powerful they are. I want to see if I could beat them. If I can't beat them that well then it is powerful. Please?" beg Cloud. The commander looks at Cloud and nodded.

"Let go then. But…"

**End Flashback**

Cloud shrugged himself off and went to check if there was a small hole on the wall nearby the laser beams. He found a hole but it was blocked by a grate. Cloud looks at this and Cloud uses the freezing spell on the grate. The grate frozen and Cloud took out his blade; thrust the sword at the grate which it's shattered in thousands of pieces. Tifa and Barret heard the noise and turns around in fighting stances. They saw Cloud and they relaxed.

Barret grunted, "What the hell did you made that noise for…What the hell you just did to that grate!" Barret saw the ices on floor and looks at Cloud curiously. Tifa did the same to Cloud.

Cloud said, "We cannot get through the lasers because it is resists against all magic and stuffs like that. The only way to turn it off is by shutting down the power on this sector or getting a Shinra key-card. And even if you got the key-card, you need to on the other side. This is our only way through. I will try to not laugh at you Barret but you will be a tight fit." Barret growled but didn't say anything. Suddenly they heard someone behind.

"Freeze suckers! Put your hands up or I will be forced to shoot at you," said a soldier from the Shinra. Barret slowly put his hands up while nodding at Tifa. Tifa nodded back at him and suddenly ran so fast to the soldier. The soldier saw this too late and Tifa jump behind the soldier and grappled around the soldier head and began to strangle him. Tifa hates the slow kills so Tifa gave a small crack and the soldier fell down dead. Cloud saw this and was amazed how fast Tifa was. He became impressed at Barret's choice to bring Tifa along.

Cloud said, "Well that clears it up. Not a bad idea Barret. Tifa is pretty fast and she will be useful for ambush battle. How the hell did you learn that move?" Tifa chucked and winked at Cloud. Cloud blushes but luckily it was too dark to tell the difference. Cloud turns around and went over to the vent. Cloud jumps downside through the vents. Soon Cloud landed and shouted, "Its all clear. Come down but Barret; be careful to not get stuck. Then Cloud chucked and went forward to make sure there were no monsters attacking them as soon they come out. Cloud was nervous about the roboguards and he remembers.

**Flashback**

There were two small roboguards which Cloud thought them to be supporting on these huge machines. They look like helicopter but look human as well. There was a small rifles on the side of the under arms. The rifles look very dangerous as Cloud soon learn why. Anyway, Cloud saw the other two machines and Cloud gasped at the machines. These machines were the newest make in Shinra and it was said to be one of the weakest deadly machine. Cloud finally understood why some people were afraid of this powerful machine. It was huge, about eight foot tall and it had; five rifles on its shoulders, armour all over its body, special sensors pointing that can equip the supporter machine on its. It was a deadly companion. Cloud stopped thinking how he can easily beat them and starts to think that maybe he was bit hasty. Cloud turns and went over to the commander and said, "Maybe I'm bit hasty but I rather not fight this. I understand now why you were laughing your head off. Hell, I'm too scared to fight these machines. I agree they are dangerous now but what about their weakness to a magic materia Bolt?" The commander laughed and he said…

**End Flashback**

Cloud jerked when he heard a thud behind him and he turns. Taking out the Buster Blade in a single second and hits the floor to scare off the enemies. Then he saw Barret on the floor, trying to get up before Tifa falls on him. Cloud relaxed and he put away his weapon and offers his hand to Barret. Barret took it and mutters, "Thanks." Cloud nodded and waited for Tifa to come down. Tifa jumps onto the floor in a thud and saw Cloud looking at her in boredom. Cloud nodded at her and turns outside of the vent.

Soon they were out of the vent and Cloud saw Jesse standing on unsteady bridge. Jesse spotted them and waves them forward and signalling them to be quiet. Cloud understood and walks toward Jesse quietly. Barret and Tifa followed after Cloud and soon they were beside Jesse.

Barret nodded and said, "What're you doing here? I've thought you with Biggs and Wedge? Wait, where are they?"

Jesse replied, "They are upstairs waiting for you but I need to tell you something first. The reason the alarm went off at the train is because of me…I'd made a special I.D. for Cloud and somehow it defected. I'm sorry sir."

Barret were fuming but he shook his head and said, "We don't have time to talk about what you did. Get back to HQ now!" Jesse nodded and went up the ladder. Barret shook his head and followed after Jesse. Cloud and Tifa sighs and followed after Barret.

Soon they climbed up the huge ladder. When they finally on the top, Barret fell on the floor panting. Cloud saw him panting and he sneers at him. Tifa looks at Barret and felt sorry for Barret. So Tifa went over to Barret and offer her hand to Barret which Barret took it gladly. Cloud chuckled at Barret but he remembers about the roboguards and he suddenly became tense.

Cloud said, "Be careful, if my memory right, we will have a tough battle soon. I just hope that they are not switch on. If they are, then they have a weakness but I'm trying to remember, so watch your back!" Everyone understood and they became cautious. They walk over the slide tube and Tifa said,

"I'll check it out then. I'll call for you when it is clear. Be careful guys!" Cloud and Barret nodded and waited for Tifa to come back. Meanwhile Tifa went walking along these wires. Suddenly Tifa senses something dangerous so she went cautiously underneath the wires. Tifa soon saw only one huge roboguard and a small one. Tifa remembered Cloud's warning and went back to the slide tube. She bangs on the tube quietly and Cloud heard this and went down the tube. Barret followed after and they saw Tifa. Tifa put her finger on her mouth and said,

"There are some strong looking roboguards in there. One guard was huge and other one is bit small compared to the other one." Cloud pales at this but nodded and replied,

"These roboguards is the one I've been telling you about. These machines are powerful machine that can instantly go berserk when sensing for danger. We have to be smarter than these machines. Here the plan. Barret, you will go first. Try and destroy the small one otherwise the battle will get harder. Tifa, you will get on the top of the big machine and try to disconnect the AI computer in the machine. I will fight the big machine if it gone wild." Barret and Tifa nodded.

Barret got up and mutters something. Then he ran forward, adjusting his rifle as he was running. Finally Barret saw the machine and without thinking began shooting at the small roboguard. The big machine senses Barret and the supporter aims at Barret. The supporter shot out a laser beam at Barret which just misses. Suddenly the laser beam turns and follows after Barret. Barret saw this and ran away from the laser, but did not stop shooting at the supporter. Meanwhile Tifa saw her chance and she ran at the machine back. She jumps on the machine and somersault on the head. She landed safely and began to punch the glass that the machine had on its face. Soon it began to crack and Tifa got inside it. She saw the computer and she punched it so hard it began to break. The machine became berserk that it couldn't see between friend and foe. The machine wails the arms around and it hits the supporter which it strikes against the wall. The supporter actives it programming which was to fix the machine by combing itself with the AI. The supporter got up and went over the machine head. It senses a person in the machine and it begins to shoot laser beams at the person, which in this case was Tifa. Tifa saw this and she jumps out before the laser strike to her. Tifa got out just in time. The supporter detects no danger in the machine and sets itself in the machine. The supporter began putting introduction in the computer. Soon the machine began executing the programme it was set out to do. The machine transformed its hands into two powerful looking rifles and it's expanded its senses meaning it can look everywhere. Barret and Tifa saw this and became worried. Suddenly Cloud appeared and jumps in the airs. He use Bolt on the supporter which it suddenly jerked and became fried. But it was too late because the huge machine was using its full power. Cloud cursed at this and said,

"SHIT! Barret, destroy the rifles as the best you can and Tifa, try to destroy its power. I'll stop this machine head on." Everyone nodded and Barret let it rage into his gun. Orange ball of anger appeared on his gun and he let it ago to the one of the rifle. The rifle shakes and felled on the floor. Barret nodded and began to shoot at the other rifle. Meanwhile Tifa keep jumping on the machine and kicked it hard before falling back to the ground. The machine threw it arms everywhere hitting the walls, floors and finally hits Barret. Barret was throw back by it force and was knocked out cold…

* * *

Uh-oh. What will happen between Cloud and gang against the Huge Machine? Find out in the next chapter. See ya and Peace out! 


	7. Reactor Bombing! Part two

**Pervious Chapter**

Cloud, Barret and Tifa were at the tunnel when they came to the laser beams which were blocking their way through. Then Cloud had a flashback. He remembers an enemy from the past and imminently thought it over. Soon they met up with Jesse which in turns told them about the train alarm. Barret was fuming but told Jesse to go back to the HQ. (Seventh Heaven) Tifa went down the slide tube and scout ahead. Tifa saw a Huge Machine and ran back to warns Cloud and Barret. Then Cloud made a plan. Soon they were able to destroy the supporter but not before unlocking the Huge Machine power. Barret was knocked out cold.

**_Chapter 6: _**Reactor Bombing! Part two

"BARRET!" screamed by Cloud and Tifa. Cloud got angry and ran at the Huge Machine which was responding by hitting out with it huge fist. Cloud met the fist with upward slash which made a dent in it fist. Then Cloud stood back and the rage was showing from his eyes. Then Cloud holds out his blade and screamed. Then Cloud ran onto the Huge Machine and holds out his Buster Blade and brought it down so hard that it went down into the Machine which it began to shake. The Huge Machine was struggling and stops. The Huge Machine was over or was it is over?

Cloud walks backward, eyeing the Huge Machine and he struggles to remember the Huge Machine strength and weakness. He couldn't remember it so he turns around and ran over to Barret. Tifa was there, healing him with the Cure materia which was slowly healing Barret's wounds.

"I think this big guy will be fine but I'll bet Barret will have huge headache. Oh well," said Tifa. Cloud nodded and mutters something which Tifa did not heard because she was contracting on Barret. Soon Barret opens his eyes and did something that Cloud and Tifa didn't expect. Barret growled and jumps up. Barret ran over to the Huge Machine and kicked it.

"OWWWWWWW!" screamed Barret in pain. Cloud and Tifa chuckled at Barret and Cloud said,

"Welcome back partner. I'll hope that pain doesn't stop you from walking. Hahaha…" Barret looks at him gave him a finger which Cloud respond the same thing back to him. Suddenly Barret heard something behind him and he turns to see the Huge Machine getting up. Barret's eye began to twitch and roared in battle, shooting bullets from his gun. Cloud saw the Huge Machine and finally remembers that the Huge Machine cannot be destroyed when the supporter attached itself to the Machine and said,

"Now I've remembered! There are only two ways to beat this Machine. First one, you must destroy the supporter before fighting against the Huge Machine. Second, when the supporter is attached the Huge Machine, you must destroy the supporter in the head because the supporter can auto manually repaired the machine from the inside. Basically, destroy the supporter first. Tifa, see if you can jumps in the head and try to destroy the supporter. Barret, give Tifa a lift to the head by distracting the Huge Machine. I will try to use the magic Bolt against that Machine."

Barret and Tifa nodded. Tifa ran first while Barret starts to shoot more bullets against the mighty Machine. Cloud began to shoot Bolt from his hands toward the Huge Machine which it stumbled from the double attacks from Cloud and Barret. Then Tifa took advantage and jumps high in the air before falling graceful on the head. Tifa was on its head and Tifa saw the supporter twitching and she jumps in the head and began to whack it hard with her knuckles. The supporter gave no resistance and soon it began to shake. Suddenly it exploded and Tifa jumps out before the supporter fully exploded. Tifa landed back to the ground and put her thumbs up to Cloud. Cloud nodded and said,

"Barret, time to finished this off. Try to use your anger into that power again while I'll do the same." Barret nodded and roared his anger into his rifle. Cloud does the same but with his blade. Soon Cloud and Barret's anger was at the peak and they unleash it to the Huge Machine. Barret shot out the orange fire of power while Cloud jumps in the air and brought it down with massive power. It finally destroyed the Huge Machine. Everyone was panting and soon Cloud got up off the floor and said,

"Well, I believe we have an appointment with the bomb. Shall we go?" Barret looks at Cloud and gave him V sign. Cloud chuckled and he went ahead to see what more trouble ahead. Luckily there were no enemies so Cloud went back to Barret and Tifa. Cloud said,

"Come on, there no enemies ahead so let take this chance. Come on!" Barret and Tifa look at Cloud and nodded. They got up and went ahead with Cloud. Soon they were at the reactor core. Barret nodded at Cloud meaning Cloud should set the bomb again. Cloud nodded back and went to it. Suddenly Cloud fell on the floor having an flashback.

**Flashback**

There was a young Tifa running into a reactor. Tifa ran into the near reactor core and saw someone on the floor. Tifa gasped because Tifa recognise the man on the floor. It was Tifa's father. Tifa screamed and ran over to her father side. Tifa was crying her eyeballs out. Tifa said,

"Father, Wake up! Please, wake up…" The father didn't responds to Tifa's cry and Tifa knew that her father was dead. Tifa screamed out loud and said,

"Sephiroth! Sephiroth did this to you didn't he? Sephiroth…Mako Reactor…SOLDIER…Shinra…Everything! I hate them all!" Then Tifa got up and picked the sword of the floor though she was struggling to lift it up. Then Tifa ran through the door leading to Sephiroth…

**End Flashback**

Cloud opens his eyes to see Tifa looking in concern and when Cloud awoken, Tifa looks happy before covering the reaction from her face. Cloud looks at Tifa and said,

"Tifa…never mind. Let me get up to finish the job off." Cloud got up and went over to the core. Cloud put a special looking bomb and he sets the timer to twenty minutes. Cloud got up and turns. Cloud nodded at Barret and Tifa. They nodded back and they ran to the ladders. They ran to the elevator and Tifa pressed the button leading them to the top. They were too nervous to talk so they didn't bothered. Soon they were at the top and they rushed out. The door was open and this surprised Cloud. Cloud sniffed a trap but weren't sure. Soon they were at the bridge and suddenly SOLDIERs showed up and Barret was shocked. Barret shouted,

"SOLDIER! What the fuck!" More SOLDIERs showed and soon Cloud saw that they were blocked off.

Uh-oh. What will Cloud and the gang do against all these SOLDIERs. Find out in the next chapter called, "Air Buster Shuffle" See ya and peace out!


	8. Air Buster Shuffle

**Chapter 7:** Air Buster Shuffle

Cloud saw SOLDIERs blocking all entrance and Barret growled at his stupidly. Barret knew that they could find out where they were going to bomb the place. Cloud mutters something which Barret heard a little.

"…a trap…" Cloud was looking for the way out and saw that the only way out is to go back where they come through. He quietly told Barret and Tifa,

"I can see only one way out and that is to go back. I will use Bolt materia on the SOLDIER and then you two run back there. OK?" They nodded and Barret turns. Barret suddenly gasped and Cloud heard. Cloud turns and saw the reason why.

"Well, well. Look like you have fallen in our trap," said the President Shinra. Barret was pissed off and said,

"You fucking piece of shit! You're going to die today!" Then Barret put up his gun and was about to fire but gunfire shot out. One SOLDIER was holding up his gun, aiming at Barret, shaking his head. Barret growled but understood that if he shoots the President, they will die. Then the President said,

"So, you must be the leader Barret? And of course the young lady must be Tifa? But I do not know who you are. Hmm…you have mako in your eyes. That means you must be an ex-SOLDIER? Tell me traitor, what is your name?" Cloud answered,

"My name is Cloud Strife. 1st class SOLDIER." Barret and Tifa were shocked at that information. The President replied,

"Really? Interesting…very interesting. I'm sorry that I had forgotten your name. I can't be expected to remember your name unless you became another Sephiroth. Yes, Sephiroth…he was brilliant. Maybe too brilliant..." Cloud flinched at the saying Sephiroth but wondered why the President talking about Sephiroth.

"I don't give a shit about Seph-whoever. This place is going to blow up and that severe you right, you bastards!" President glared at Barret and said,

"Really? I don't care about this junk. All I care about is that you people will die today. Now, if you can excuse me, I'll have to attend a dinner. But don't worry; I had my people up all night to make a playmate for you people. I hope that you will enjoy it." Barret lost his temper and shouted,

"DINNER? Don't give me that shit! I haven't even started with you yet!" Suddenly a robot appeared from the left of the group. The robot has; a hovercraft to walk around with, a big hulking armour in it chest, two stubbly strong-looking arms, missiles stacked on it back armour, and finally two rifles on it shoulders. The President said,

"Meet 'Airbuster', a techno-soldier. Our Weapon Development Department created him. This is the playmate I had it made just for you. I'm sure he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments. Now I must really attend to my dinner. I bid you goodbye!" A helicopter came down from the sky and the person in the helicopter threw out a ladder for the President. Cloud ran forward, shouting,

"Wait President!" But Cloud was too late and the helicopter flew away from the group. Barret yelled at Cloud,

"HEY CLOUD! We gotta do something against this junk!" Cloud turns and saw the Airbuster coming toward Barret and Tifa who was backing away from it. Then Cloud saw the SOLDIER who held the machine gun on Barret before and wondered why a SOLDIER was alone. The SOLDIER saw Cloud staring and said,

"I'll help you against the Airbuster." Then the SOLDIER threw off his helmet revealing a young man. His hair was so black, it was like the darkness. The SOLDIER also threw away his machine gun and brought out a gunblade. Cloud was amazed at the weapon but he thought nothing of it and ran at the Airbuster with his Buster Blade out. He slashed it upwards and the Airbuster said,

"COUNTER ATTACK." Then the Airbuster turns and lashed out with his arms which struck Cloud. Cloud fell back onto the floor and struggles to get up. Meanwhile Barret and Tifa began to fight back against the Airbuster. Barret shot the Airbuster while Tifa use complex moves against the Airbuster. Airbuster said,

"COUNTER ATTACK." Then he turns back to Barret and Tifa. But instead of attacking them with his arms, the missiles adjusted itself and the Airbuster said,

"BIG BOMBER." The missiles shot through the air before turning down to Barret and Tifa. It hits Barret first then Tifa. They fell on the floor and Tifa struggled to get up while Barret got up without struggling. Then Barret uses his Big Shot against the Airbuster which did not do much.

"Phoenix Sword of Death!" shouted by the SOLDIER who was running with his gunblade slicing the floor. Then the SOLDIER jumped in the air and rushed downward, his body on fire with his eyes glowing black. He brought his gunblade down across the Airbuster's back. It crackles in the back and the Airbuster said,

"63 DAMAGE TAKEN. MUST USE RAINING BIG BOMBER." Then the Airbuster's missiles all shoot itself in the air and came down like a rain. It struck mostly on the SOLDIER. Strangely it seems to hit a green barrio instead of the SOLDIER. Cloud took advantage of the Airbuster slowness and jumped in the air and slashed it downward to the Airbuster which it hit backward. It went backward to Barret and Tifa. Then Cloud saw that the Airbuster was blocking the way out for Barret and Tifa. The Airbuster said,

"92 DAMAGE TAKEN. MUST USE THE W-MACHINE RIFLES." Then the rifles came alive and began to shoot at Cloud which Cloud held up his sword to take the damage. Then Barret shot it at the back of the Airbuster and to Barret's surprise, the rifles turns to shoot at Barret. Barret cursed at his luck and tried to escape from the bullets.

"BOLT!" yelled by the SOLDIER. Lighting hit the Airbuster and the Airbuster jerked and began to stop. Cloud nodded his thanks to the SOLDIER but suddenly the Airbuster exploded taking a part of the bridge. Cloud and the SOLDIER fell backward off the bridge. Cloud caught the pole and threw his hand to the SOLDIER which he caught. Tifa screamed and ran forward to try pulling Cloud up. But they was too far away to reach Cloud and Tifa said,

"Cloud! Please don't fall! I can't lose you when we finally met. I have things I still want to tell you." Cloud nodded and tries to lift himself up but couldn't of the SOLDIER weight. Cloud shook his head and said,

"Shit! I can't do it. This person is too heavy! I don't know how much I can hold. Barret, take Tifa somewhere safe!" Barret nodded and said,

"OK. I'll see you later. And you, whoever you are, stay safe until we meet. I want to know who you are." The SOLDIER said,

"My name is Dart. Dart Angelus. Don't worry about me…" Then Cloud let go off the pole and they went down the sector underneath. Tifa screamed,

"CLOUD! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Then the sector exploded with fire roaring out of the entrance. Barret pulled Tifa back and Tifa was crying. Barret said,

"Don't worry about him. I've a feeling he will make it through. But I am curious about this person Dart. Who is he…?" Meanwhile Dart and Cloud was falling down toward a place that seems to be a church. Dart curses and adjust his body so it won't get broken. Then they struck on the roof. Cloud and Dart fell downward hitting the attic's floor and onto the flowers. A young woman heard them and turns to see two men hitting the flowers. The woman gasped and rushes over to them…


	9. Fighting Partner saving the Flower Girl!

**Chapter 8:** Fighting Partners saving the Flower Girl

The flower girl was shaking the unconscious men. In Cloud's mind, a voice was talking to him.

_You had a nasty fall. Are you OK?_

**Yeah, I'm fine…who are you?**

_It just like that time with Tifa…_

**What do you mean?**

_It is time to wake up. You have to talk to Dart. He will tell you many things…_

**Wait, you haven't told me who are you…**

_You should know. Goodbye until the next time…_

**Wait!...**

Then Cloud awoke to see the flower girl looking worried. Then Cloud groaned in pain and he got up to see the man beside him still sleeping. He wonders who is he but he shook his head. The flower girl decided to ask him,

"Are you ok? Why did you fall down on the church's roof? Who are you?" Cloud groaned but he answered back,

"I'll be fine. I was fighting against Airbuster. My name is Cloud. It is my turn now. Who are you? Are you friend or foe…Have I seen you before?" The flower girl replied back,

"My name is Aeris. I am a friend and yes you have seen me before. Remember the flower I sold to you?" Then Cloud remembers her.

"Oh yeah, I do remember you now. I'm sorry for scaring you like that." Aeris nodded and said,

"Who is that man? Is he your friend?" Cloud looks over at the unconscious man and finally said,

"I think his name is Dart. He could be called my friend but I'll not trust him. I only just met him and that when we was fighting against Airbuster." Then Dart began to awake and he heard Cloud saying something about him but he shrugged it off. He got up and saw a red-head coming indoor. He suddenly knew who was it and yelled at Cloud,

"Hey Cloud, there someone coming here." Cloud jumped at surprise but he nodded and he got up off the floor. He saw the red-head as well and Aeris turns to see the man as well. She became afraid and asks quickly to Cloud,

"That is the Turks. Will you be my bodyguard? And you too Dart please." They look at each other and they nodded. Then Dart said,

"You two go. I will fight them. I have to fight them. Just go." Cloud nodded and took Aeris with him. The Turks finally arrives and the red-head saw Dart. His eyes widened and the Turks growled. He said,

"You three, get the Ancient. I will deal with this scum." Dart chuckles and said,

"Hello Reno. Long time no see. Tell me, why you are calling me scum when it clearly I am stronger than you." Then Dart draw his gunblade and smirks at Reno. Reno growled and ran at Dart with his rod out. Dart dodges the attack and somersault over Reno. Reno turns to see Dart smirking at Reno. Reno lost it then and Reno switched his rod on. It suddenly sparked with pure electricity. Reno said,

"Think you can beat me this time? I have improved much better than I was last time. Just because you were in higher rank in Turk, don't mean you are stronger than me. Just watch me!" Then Reno jumped in the air swirling and soon the rod was sparking everywhere. Dart smirked at this and he put his sword on the floor. Then Reno finally stops swirling and the rod was holding a pure electricity ball. Dart ran at Reno, leaving his sword behind. Reno saw Dart coming and he unleashed his rod power.

Reno's rod shot out the ball and Dart punch the ball backward. Reno was shocked at Dart punching the ball of pure electricity. Reno said,

"How could you hit that and not at least be injured!" Dart stopped moving and clapped his hand if to be sacristies at Reno's question. He said,

"Now do you understand why I was higher in the Turk than you? I can absorb elements. I can absorb fire, water, lighting, and earth. People call me the elemental master and my…it don't matter. Anyway, are you going to give up? If you go now, I won't kill you." Reno growled and said,

"I will get you back. That I am promising." Then Reno ran away from Dart. Dart chuckled and he collect his sword of the floor. Then he remembers Cloud and Aeris. He heard thumps during in the battle with Reno but he shrugged it off because he thought Reno was hitting stuff. Now he was thinking that maybe Aeris and Cloud was in danger. He shook his head, knowing that Cloud was a brilliant fighter.

**Meanwhile...**

Cloud was pushing barrels off the roof which hit two SOLDIERs. But there was a last SOLDIER left. Cloud yelled,

"Hey Aeris! Watch out!" Aeris turns to see the SOLDIER blocking her path. Aeris decided to fight the SOLDIER. Aeris was glowing blue and she yelled,

"Bolt!" A lighting bolt struck the SOLDIER but the SOLDIER seem to shake it off. The SOLDIER shot at Aeris but Cloud jumped down from the roof, in front of Aeris. Cloud block the bullet, just in time to save Aeris. Then Cloud stabbed the SOLDIER and the SOLDIER spat out some blood and said with his dying breath,

"You...will...die..." Then the SOLDIER died. Cloud shook his head and he ran up the stairs. However, Aeris was shocked at the ruthless kill from Cloud. Cloud sense that Aeris weren't following after her and he turns to see Aeris looking shocked. Cloud wondered why until he knew that Aeris had never seen a person died in front of her. Cloud went back to Aeris and said,

"Don't worry. Just think it a quick death. Now we must go before that man send more SOLDIER." Aeris nodded and they ran up the stairs...

**Back to Dart**

He ran out of the door and he heard Aeris yelling out of the roof. Curious, he turns to see on the roof, Cloud picking Aeris from the hole. Dart yelled,

"Hey! Are you two ok? I will meet you down there, near the junk." Aeris turns to see a monster creeping behind Dart and she yelled,

"Watch out Dart! There is a monster behind you!" Dart turns with his gunblade out and saw a red wolf. He knew it was called Blood Taste and he swirl around, chopping it in half. Cloud saw this and he wonders if Dart was a 1st Class SOLDIER. But Cloud shrugged it off and brought Aeris with him. Dart ran ahead to meet with Cloud and Aeris.


	10. Dart's Battle

**_Chapter 9:_** Dart's Battle

**Flashback**

Dart was running away from a great beast behind and he was smirking. In his hand was a gunblade with a dragon symbol on it. On his other hand was a red materia, the reason the great beast was after Dart. Dart put the red materia in his bag behind him while taking out a radio.

"Get ready. The beast is after me now. When I say fire, you'll fire right away. Then I will finish the beast off." The radio cracked and Dart realised that the radio must been damaged while he was running away from the beast.

"Damn it to all gods!" Then Dart stopped to see the great beast stopping if to sense that Dart was an easy prey. Dart knew that he was no easy prey and he threw the radio away. He took his bag off and put it next to the rock that was next to him. Then he readies himself for the battle ahead. The great beast was the Bemoth King. The strength of these beasts is legendry. Dart smirks and he ran at the Bemoth with his gunblade scratching the rocky floor.

**End Flashback**

Dart was waiting nearby when Cloud and Aeris found themselves off the junk. Dart walks behind them and said,

"Gee, it took you two a while to get here. Were you two kissing up there?" Cloud growled at Dart while Aeris's face begun to blush a little. Aeris said,

"Thank you Dart for giving us time to get away from that Turk. Would you take me home please?" Dart nodded but Cloud was hesitating. Dart decided to tease him by saying,

"Are you shy around sexy girls? You big baby. Hahahaha!" Cloud growled even more and said,

"Shut up Dart. I don't even know you expect that you fought with us. Why did you help us?" Dart suddenly stopped laughing and said,

"Just because you are a strong warrior don't mean that you don't need help. That Airbuster would have killed you if I weren't there. So be quiet and cope with it." Aeris stopped Cloud from jumping at Dart and she said,

"Stop you two. I need you two alive to take me home. OK? My home is that way. Follow after me." Then Aeris walked off down the path toward to the little town. Cloud looks at Dart hatefully and follows after Aeris. Dart sighs and he remember the battle.

**Flashback**

The Bemoth King was roaring in pain where Dart stabbed his gunblade through the monster's lower spine. The Bemoth King flicked Dart off him with his tail. Dart fell backward onto the rock. Dart growled in anger and a reddish-black aura gather around his sword. He shouted,

"Eternal Chaos!" Then Dart ran at the Bemoth King and Dart was gathering more aura into his gunblade until Dart was upon the Bemoth King. He slowed down and Dart shouted,

"Never think that everyone is weaker than you because in the end, you will lose. Now you will die today!" Then Dart stabbed through the Bemoth King and the Bemoth King absorbed the reddish-black aura.

The Bemoth King begun to choke and the Bemoth King flails everywhere, struggling to breathe. Dart turns back to collect his things. The Bemoth King was gasping but no air came in or out. Then Bemoth King slowly fell on the floor and the Bemoth King died.

"Tsk, tsk…I know it is your job to look after this materia but you have made the worst mistake to challenge me. I'll hope you will go to the afterlife." Then Dart left the corpse of Bemoth King…

**End Flashback**

Dart shrugged the memory off him and he ran after Aeris. Soon they were in the small town. Cloud was amazed how people in the slums adapted to the harsh life. He shook his head and he heard moaning in on of the house. He was curious and asks Aeris,

"Who is that person moaning in there?" Aeris turns around with a sad expression. Aeris said,

"That person has something wrong with him. I don't know what the disease is but it is painful and he cannot speak anymore." Cloud understood and said nothing more. Dart was thinking of the person in the house and shook his head. Then Dart said,

"You two can go ahead. I will be with you in few minutes. I need to get some items. I am running out." Then Dart left Cloud and Aeris alone. Cloud looks at Dart and he wondered,

Who is this person? I must find out. Aeris nodded and she pulled Cloud toward the bright light. Cloud groaned and took Aeris' hand off her and said,

"I am not a kid that you can pull around, you know?" Aeris look crestfallen and she said,

"I'm sorry. I am just glad to be home, away from them." Cloud nodded and Aeris smiles before walking toward her home.

**Meanwhile**

Dart went into the item shop and saw a portly man on the counter. He went over to the portly man and said,

"I need four potions please. And I also need information as well." The portly took out a case and he opens it to reveal some potions. The portly man took out four potions and he shut it, putting it back where it was.

"Six hundred gil please." Dart took out three two hundred notes and gave it to the portly man. The portly man put the money in the till and said,

"What information do you need to know?" Dart nodded and said,

"I need to know where you make weapons from this place. Also could you tell me who Aeris is as well?" The portly man nodded and said,

"The only place you can make your weapon is in the sector 5 town. Aeris is the girl who lives here. She is a special girl who can make your life happier. Basically she is kind woman." Dart thought about it and nodded his thanks. Dart went out of the shop and found Cloud walking after Aeris. He catches up with them.

They went in the bright light to see a beautiful garden they ever lay their eyes on. In the garden were brilliant colours of thousand flowers. Dart was impressed at the flowers around him while Cloud was shocked at the flowers. Cloud said,

"How this is possible? Flowers cannot grow round here with those brilliant colours." Aeris replied,

"You need special magic to get rid of all dangerous chemicals and good soil. We did it that way so we could make those flowers." Cloud nodded impressed. Aeris brought them inside of her house and a lady rushed to Aeris. They hugged and the lady said,

"Where have you been? Huh? Who are they?" Aeris groaned and said,

"The Turks was looking for me again. They were there with me and I asked them to be my bodyguards. They said yes." The lady said to Cloud and Dart,

"Thanks. Please help yourself in my home." Cloud and Dart nodded. But Cloud said,

"I need to speak with Dart. Dart, come outside with me for a few minutes, please." Dart looks curious but he nodded. They went outside and Cloud pointed to the outside, away from the flowers. Dart shrugged and they went out of the town. Soon they were alone and Cloud said,

"I have only one question to ask you. Who are you?" Dart looks surprised but Dart grew serious and said,

"If you want to know about me, then you must fight me. If you win, then I will tell you everything you want to know. But if you lose, then I will only tell you one thing. Anything you want to know. OK?" Cloud nodded and Cloud lifts his Buster Blade. Dart unsheathed his gunblade and they nodded at each other.

Cloud struck first with running toward at Dart, jumping in the air, bringing down his huge Buster Blade. Dart smirks and somersault backward, Cloud landed and growled. Dart ran at Cloud with incredible speed, his gunblade scratching the muddy floor, slash Cloud whom blocked it with his Buster Blade.

Then Dart turns around, slashing Cloud which he kept blocking. Cloud was thinking,

Damn, he's too fast for me to attack him. I must use my bolt materia against him. Then Cloud jumped backward, far away from Dart and Cloud uses his bolt on Dart. The lighting bolt fell from the sky and struck it on Dart. But to Cloud surprise, Dart appeared unharmed. Cloud said,

"How the hell did you do? I saw the lighting hitting you nevertheless you appeared harmless. Tell me, how did it not harm you?" Dart smirks but did not say anything. Cloud realised that Dart's eyes was unfocused and Cloud ran at Dart. He brought his Buster Blade up and at the time that Dart was focused the blade was nearing his face. Dart brought back his face, just in time.

Dart laughed and he stabbed through the air to make sure that Cloud moved backward. Dart said,

"You almost had me there. You shouldn't take advantages while a person is unfocused. It is call unfair play. Tsk, tsk." Dart brought up his gunblade and jumped in the air, screaming,

"Rising Phoenix!" A huge phoenix appeared from behind of Dart and Dart fell onto Cloud which block most of the attack. But the heat of the attack scorched his hand which Cloud dropped his sword. Suddenly Dart's gunblade was beside Cloud's neck. Cloud knew he had lost the battle. Dart put his gunblade back to it sheath. Then Dart said,

"Now, what do you want to know about me? Only one thing." Cloud thought and finally said,

"What is that blade?" Dart looks surprised at the unusual question but he said,

"This is the weapon I have made…just let say I had this for many years…" Cloud was curious but nodded at the answer. Dart offer his hand to Cloud which Cloud took. Cloud got up. Dart said,

"Let go back to the house otherwise Aeris will wonder where we are." Cloud nodded and they walked back to the house.


	11. Dart's friend or foe?

**Chapter 10: **Dart's old friend…or foe?

Cloud and Dart was back in Aeris' house. Aeris was waiting for them and she jumped in surprise when Dart crept behind her, said,

"BOO!" Aeris jumped out of her skin and she said,

"Revenge!" Aeris ran after Dart which Dart kept running away from Aeris. Soon enough Aeris was slowing down because she was tired. Aeris said,

"So where did you two go? I was worried because you two were out pretty late." Dart and Cloud shared a look and they both said,

"We were talking about the past…" Aeris glared at them, suspicious but she was so tired that she just almost fell on her feet. Cloud and Dart was alarmed and they ran for her. Cloud got there first and Cloud picked Aeris up and shouted for Elmyra who is Aeris' mother.

"Elmyra, your daughter just fainted!" Elmyra ran downstairs to see Aeris snuggling Cloud asleep. Dart raised his eyes at Cloud and Cloud was blushing a bit. Elmyra nodded and said,

"Could you put her upstairs please? Her room is on the right side when you go up. Thank you." Cloud nodded and they went upstairs. Dart and Elmyra was alone. Elmyra said,

"If it is possible, please could you two leave at night? I do not want Aeris taking you to wherever you two going." Dart was surprised for the second night that afternoon. Dart asked,

"Why not? And why are the Turks after Aeris? She seems to be not that important so why…?" Elmyra shook her head, meaning no. Dart raised his eyes and said,

"I do know that you know something about Aeris but you are not telling me. Is it that important?" Elmyra gasped how quickly Dart caught on her but nevertheless said,

"I can't tell you. It is more my life worth. Sorry." Dart nodded and Cloud came down the stair. Dart said,

"How is the Sleeping Beauty? I hope you didn't kiss her while she was sleeping." Cloud gave Dart a V sign and Dart gave a mock gasped.

"How could you! I am your friend and you flicked at me! Very well, I shall take my leave!" Dart turns to walk out of the door and…fell down on the floor. Cloud was laughing his head off and Dart couldn't hide his smile.

"Shut up, it weren't that funny." Elmyra was smiling as well. Dart got up and he remembers Elmyra request, said,

"Elmyra, if it is possible, could we sleep here until night?" Elmyra nodded and said,

"Sure. I will make the bed for you. Cloud, you can sleep in the room next to Aeris. Do me a favour?" Cloud nodded and Elmyra said,

"Don't peek in Aeris' bedroom." Elmyra went upstairs and Dart was laughing at Cloud. Cloud's face was red in embarrassment. Cloud shook his head and went upstairs while Dart sat on the chair, thinking of the battle with Cloud.

**Later on in the night…**

Elmyra was shaking Cloud up and Cloud jumped off the bed in fright. Elmyra said,

"It is night-time now. Could you please go now?" Cloud nodded and Elmyra said,

"Thanks. I will wake Dart up." Elmyra left the room and Cloud struggles to remember his dream. It was confusing because a voice kept talking to him, reminding him of his mother. Cloud shook his head and he got up to get out of the room. Dart was already woken so Cloud went out to see Dart.

"Finally, you are awake at last! So where should we go now?" Dart said. Cloud sat down on the floor and starts to think about Tifa, Barret and the other people. Cloud realized that the Seventh Heaven is in sector seven so he said,

"The Seventh Heaven is in the sector seven. We have to go there. Let's go." Dart nodded and they walk away from Aeris' house. Unknown to them, Aeris was already awoken and seeing Cloud leaving, she rushed herself ready and sneaking out of her window.

"What is the Seventh Heaven anyway?" asked Dart. Cloud responded,

"The Seventh Heaven is the headquarters for AVALANCHE. That why we are going there." Dart nodded and soon they was nearing the exit of the slums. Suddenly Dart realised that someone was following them and he turns to see a person with a suit. Cloud stopped as well, because he saw Dart's face turning white. He turns to see a middle-aged man with two tonfa's on both hands. Cloud sense that the middle-aged man was very dangerous and he was right when Dart said,

"You better go Cloud. I will deal with him myself." Cloud shook his head and said,

"No. I'll fight him as well." Dart turns to Cloud and said furiously,

"GO! He will kill you if he doesn't like you. I'm the only one here that can fight him on one-on-one battle. Go and meet your friends. I'll catch up later." Cloud finally nodded and he ran out of the slums. Dart turns to the middle-aged man who was smirking at Dart. The middle-aged man said,

"Long times no see, Dart. Tell me something. Why have you left the Turks? You were one of the strongest Turk so why have you left?" Dart bitterly said,

"Why? You murdered people that haven't done anything to you. You killed a little girl who only fell on your feet. They were innocent and yet, you killed them. I'm disgusted that you are still alive. You know what? I will kill you…today! Bring it on…Brad!" Brad chuckled and Brad took a defensive position.

Dart ran at Brad with his gunblade scraping the floor. Brad laughed and ran toward Dart as well. Dart suddenly jumps backward and a blackish aura appears on Brad's tonfas. Brad yelled,

"I won't die today! You should never underestimate me. Darkness of Shadow!" Brad's tonfas became black and Brad stop moving. Brad held the tonfas out and Dart landed on the ground. Suddenly, black bullets came out of the tonfas, aiming at Dart. Dart gasped and he ran backwards from the bullets. But the bullets were very fast and Dart realised that the bullets will hit him if he don't move out of the way. Dart quickly went right and the bullets narrowly missed. But the bullets kept going and suddenly the bullets exploded, sending out thousands of small sharp pins. Dart cursed,

"Fuck this!" Dart was struck three time by the pins. But Dart did not feel the pain because he was so angry that he ran at Brad which Brad smirks. Dart slashed at the air which Brad just dodged in time. Brad was looking bit tired because of his overuse power. But Brad was not willing to stand down and let Dart kill him. Brad roared and said,

"Just because I've killed people doesn't mean that you can just leave the Turks. The Turks will never leave you alone. We will be hunting you down forever. I know all your secrets. Even your darkness secret." Dart narrowed his eyes at Brad and Dart suddenly knew that Brad was telling half of the truth. Brad took advantage at Dart's surprise and he rushed at Dart, hitting his stomach with his tonfas. Dart fell backward on the floor. He groaned in pain and he spat out some blood. Dart felt a dangerous power inside him and he smirks. He got up and said,

"You…you think you can just beat me like that? I'll show you my power! Rising Phoenix!" Once again, Dart jumped into the air and a fiery flame wrapped around Dart. A phoenix appeared over Dart's head and Dart fell from the sky, which Brad tried to block with his tonfas but Dart finally hit Brad which Brad struggles to hold off the flame scorching his body. Finally, the flame slowly disappeared from Dart and Brad fell backward onto the floor, panting. Dart put up his gunblade and he prepared to stab through Brad. Brad saw his life about to end and suddenly gunfire erupted from people behind the two fighters. Instantly, Dart jumped in the air and Dart ran behind a boulder.

"Thanks for saving my life, Brian." A bulky man nodded at Brad. This man was about the same height as Barret but unlike Barret, he had a huge machine gun with a rocket launcher equipped onto the machine gun. Brian took out his hand to Brad which he took. Dart wondered who was Brian because he doesn't remember meeting him in the Shinra. Brad turns to where Dart was and said,

"I'll be back for you. Until then, adios." Then they ran away from the slums. Dart fell on the floor, tired. He pants and he remember Cloud and the Seventh Heaven so he lifted himself up. He sheathed his gunblade and he walked to the exit, cursing that he had missed this chance to kill Brad.

Dart stopped for a second and he drank a healing potions and almost quickly, Dart felt refreshed so he walks through the crumbling machines until he could see the park. He sighs and walks through the entrance, but he saw Aeris and Cloud talking so he decides to leave them alone when suddenly a huge gate opened. Dart frowns and puts his hand on his gunblade in case there was a monster coming. Suddenly a yellow bird came through, carrying a carriage behind it. Dart smiles and mutters,

"Chocobos…are pain in ass…" Then Dart saw a girl with a blue dressing at the back of the carriage and Cloud suddenly knew it was Tifa so he got off the pink slide and tried to run for the carriage. He was too late and Dart walks toward the two people. Cloud growled while Aeris was running off to catch the carriage. Dart said,

"You two must be in love." Cloud suddenly jumped in surprise and turns to see Dart smirking at him. Cloud sighs and said,

"You're alive…that good to know. We must get Aeris and rescue the girl. The girl in the blue dress was Tifa, that girl you seen up there." Dart nodded and said,

"Oh yeah, the sexy gal with the breasts. Well, let go then!" Then Dart ran off to catch up with Aeris while Cloud mentally sighs and followed after them.


	12. Is Dart a betrayer?

**Chapter 11:** Is Dart a betrayer?

Dart was running after Aeris with Cloud following after Dart. Soon they arrived at the sector 6 nicknamed "Wall Market." Dart slowed down and gasped in wonder around the Wall Market. Dart never been in the Wall Market before and feeling curious, he looks around and discovers many things just by looking around. There was a inn next to them while there was a shop in front of him. The shop sign simply said, "Item" and Dart frowned in confusedly. Dart shook his head and he heard Cloud stopping behind him and he said,

"You finally caught up. There's Aeris. Talk to her while I'm going to look around this place. Adios!" Then Dart went off on his own, waving at Aeris. Cloud shook his head in despair of being left alone with Aeris. Aeris turns to Cloud, saying,

"What wrong with you? We have to rescue your girlfriend…"

"What! She isn't my girlfriend. What make you think that? We're old friends." Cloud blushed but luckily Aeris did not see the blush. Aeris said,

"Well…we must find Tifa. We should go to Corneo's mansion and ask around there. They usually have information for everyone and everything." Cloud nodded and they went forward.

**Five minutes later…**

They were at the front of Corneo's mansion but the man was blocking the door. Aeris went over to him and Aeris said,

"Do you have a girl called Tifa in there?"

The man responded, "How did you know? Well, we do have a Tifa in here but this is Don Corneo's mansion. He's a big shot here in Wall Market."

Aeris nodded and said, "What do we have to do to get in?"

The man said, "Don's not interested in men. So only you can get in. Beside, Don is looking for a bride and Tifa is one. We need two more so why don't you become a bride?"

Aeris said, "Give me five minutes to talk with my friend."

The man nodded and Aeris walked back to Cloud. Aeris said, "I'll go in and find Tifa. I'll tell her about you."

Aeris turns to walk but Cloud quickly said, "No! You can't! Do you know what kind of place this is, don't you?"

Aeris nodded and said, "Then what as I supposed to do? You want to go in with me?"

Cloud responded, "Well being a man, that'll be pretty hard. Besides if I bust in there, it'll cause too much commotion. But, I just can't let you go in alone… Oh, man…… First…we need to find out if Tifa's alright…"

Aeris begin to snigger and Cloud said, "What's so funny Aeris?"

Aeris said, "Cloud, why don't you dress up like a girl? It's the only way."

Cloud said, "WHAT! HELL NO!"

Aeris said, "It's the only way." Then she went back to the man and said, "Could you wait? I've got a cute girl I want to bring along." The man nodded and Aeris went back to Cloud.

Cloud said, "Aeris! I can't……"

Aeris said, "You are worried about Tifa, aren't you? Then come on, hurry!"

Cloud cursed the gods above and he also cursed his luck. Aeris sniggers at Cloud and Cloud glared back at her which quickly shut her up.

**Meanwhile…**

Dart was inside the Corneo's mansion and was talking to Don. Dart said, "What are you doing with Tifa?"

Don said back, "Well, I do need a bride so I'll have her as my princess bride. Anyway, what is it to you?"

Dart smirks and said, "Well, if you don't let her go, my friends and me will break your legs off. Or rather, I can chop your balls off if you don't let her go by two hours."

Don paled and said, "Y-you can't do that. You working for me now so you can't do…does it…wait a minute, are you turning your back on me now?"

Dart said, "Take it as you will. Remember my warning. Until then, adios."

**Back to Cloud and Aeris…**

Cloud was squatting with a young muscular man. A young boy was timing for thirty seconds while they kept squatting. The person with most squats will get the blonde wig that the little boy is offering.

The little boy clicked on his time watch and said, "Time is…over. Cloud, you have 29 squats. And Eric, you have 26 squats. Look like you won this one Cloud."

Cloud got up off the floor and nodded. Aeris smiles and took the wig. But Eric was fuming and said,

"I'm so mad, I'm so, so, so---mad!" Then Eric ran at Cloud but the little boy ran at Eric. The little boy whacked Eric so hard that he fell across the room. Cloud and Aeris was very surprised at the little boy's strength.

Aeris said, "Wow…well I'm going now so thank you for the wig."

Then they left them and went out. Cloud was thinking and said, "Why do I've to dress up as a girl? Can't Dart do it…where is he anyway?"

Aeris said, "How should I know? Anyway, let get you dressed up now. Come on!"

Cloud mutters and went toward the clothes shop. They saw a old man waiting for something but when he saw Aeris, he smiles and said, "You're finally here. The dress is ready my lady."

Aeris smiles and said, "Thank you very much. Cloud, wear this dress."

Cloud growled quietly to Aeris, "I'm going to kill you!" Then Cloud snatches the dress off the man and went into the dressing room.

**Five minutes later…**

Cloud felt so embarrassed that he curses his luck. He came out, walking like a man which Aeris smiles. Aeris said, "You're not walking like a girl. This is the way to walk like a girl."

Then Aeris put her hands on her side of her stomach and began to walk in a sexy manner. Cloud groaned and did the same. Everyone sniggers and Cloud growled in anger. Everyone quickly shut up.

The old man said, "You can keep the dress for free. This might be my new thing to do."

Aeris smiles and realised, "I need a dress that show a bit of breasts. What choices that can do that."

The old man and the young man quickly choose a dress which the old man said, "This dress is the best one because it is soft and make you the sexy girl alive."

The young man said, "No, this dress is the better one because you will feel the most comfortable and can show your breasts off more than that one."

Aeris nervously gulped and she quickly chooses a dress that is not from the both men. She quickly went in the dressing room but before shutting the curtains she said, "No peeking! Or face my wrath then!"

Then she shut the curtains. At that moment, Dart came in and went to the counter. He said, "Have you seen a man named Cloud and a beautiful woman called Aeris?"

The old man said, "You mean that person in the lady's dress?"

Dart raised his eyes and turn to see Cloud who was trying to get away from Dart's look. Dart suddenly laughed his head when he saw Cloud in lady wear.

"Is that honestly you! HAHAHA! Just wait until Aeris hear of this. Cloud dressing up as a woman...you must be gay to do that. HAHAHA…"

Dart saw Aeris walking out of the dressing room in the most beautiful dress that Dart ever saw. Aeris saw Dart and waves at him which he did back to her.

"Heya Dart. Where you been to?" Dart shook his head and said,

"Nowhere. Just visiting old friends and old enemies. Anyway, what you two up to?" Cloud nervously looks at Aeris and Aeris sighs.

Aeris said, "Cloud can't get in the Don mansion because he is a man. So I decided to make him into a girl to sneak him inside. Are you coming with us?"

Dart shrugged and said, "Sure, but I'm not wearing these clothes. I'm going as myself. Come on ladies."

Cloud kicked Dart's leg which he fell on the floor, moaning in pain before growling out, "If you weren't a lady, I would kick your ass now!"

Cloud's response was to kick Dart again on the other leg. Dart groaned in pain before growling, "Oh, that is it! You'll going to die!"

Aeris sighs and said, "Break it up guys. We got to rescue Tifa. Let's go."

They both nodded before Dart kicked Cloud on his ass. Cloud mutters, "Later, you'll wish you will die."

They left the clothes' shop and they went toward to the Don Corneo's mansion. Soon they met the same thug which Aeris went to.

"I'm back to bring my cute girlfriend. Could we go in now please?" Dart sniggers at Cloud which Cloud glares at him.

"Sure. Wait, who that guy? You know that we don't let guys in…but I'll make a expectation this time only because you two are very cute. Come in."

They went in to the mansion which they all gasped expect Dart. Dart weren't impressed because he had been here before. For Aeris and Cloud, it was unexpected.

The place was bright with lot of colors everywhere. Aeris was impressed at Don Corneo's style. Anyway, the man at the reception looks at them and quietly smirks.

"Hello ladies. Welcome to Don's mansion. Please, could you wait here while I'll tell Don that you are here ready. Please, excuse me." The man went upstairs and the three looks at each other.

Aeris said, "Well, we might as well take this chance to find Tifa. Let's go. Dart, you might want to stay so you won't attract attention to us. Is that ok with you?"

Dart nodded and said, "As long I don't have to work, I don't mind. Go on then."

Aeris and Cloud nodded, and they left Dart alone. Dart was quietly thinking about Tifa and why was she here of all places.

Then Dart realized that he might as well see Don. Dart wanted to ask him about Shinra's plans. So he went upstairs after checking that Cloud and Aeris weren't in sight. He went through the main door and he saw a portly man talking with the same man they met downstairs.

"Again, you need to shut the hell up." Don and the man jumped in surprise. Don frowned at the second time Dart was in.

Don said, "What are you doing here? I said that I'll let Tifa go if you leave me alone."

Dart smiles and said, "There is a change of plans. Cloud and the other one is here, rescuing Tifa. So, your plan went down the drain. Oh dear…what should we do? I know, let them kick your ass."

Don growled and said, "Well, I don't see them so you can piss off!"

Dart smiles and said, "Certainly. I'll piss off but be careful of your silly mistake. I'll be next door so hurrying it up with your pick."

Dart left them alone and went to the next door to the main door before hearing Cloud, Aeris and Tifa talking down below.

_Oh, if you only knew Don. Each of them is very deadly weapon and I'm pretty sure they will ask for Shinra's plans. I'm feeling sorry for you, but then again, I don't care about you._

**Meanwhile…**

Tifa was saying, "So I made it here, but now I'm in a bind. Corneo is looking for a bride.

Everyday, he gets three girls, chooses one of them, and then… …and, well… Anyway, I have to be the girl…or I'm out for tonight."

Cloud nodded and was about to say but Aeris interrupted. "Sorry…but I overheard…if you know the three girls, there's no problem, right?"

Cloud quickly said, "Aeris, I can't let you. Tifa is used to danger while you are not."

Aeris said back with bit of venom in her voice, "Actually, I'm used to danger. Remember about the Turks? They're after me and they haven't caught me yet after years. So, don't dare say that I'm not used to danger because I am!"

Cloud was surprise at the response from Aeris but before he could say anything, the man suddenly show up from the top of the stairs.

"He---y! It's time, ladies. The Don is waiting! I told you not to wander around… I tell ya, women nowadays… Hurry up, will ya!" Cloud, Aeris and Tifa jumped at the voice but quickly nodded.

The man left them while they were getting ready to meet Don himself. Cloud was wondering about what Tifa said so he asks, "I probably don't need to ask but the other girl is…… Me……right?"

Aeris and Tifa looks at each other and smiles, before saying, "You're right, there was no need…to ask."

Cloud groaned and they smiles. They went upstairs meeting the man in the front of the main door. The man spotted them and said, "Don is waiting for you in here. Please, get your cute asses in there."

They all nodded but the man saw the blonde girl blushing. The man thought, _I betting that blonde girl fancy the pants off me. Just wait for your pleasure if Don doesn't pick you._

Anyway, they went in the doors and they met a portly, wrinkly man with blonde hair. Cloud, Aeris and Tifa felt horrible at the man's appearance and they wished they didn't do it now.

A man next to Don said, "All right ladies! Line up in front of the Don!"

They went quickly aside of each other, Tifa on the left, Cloud in the middle and Aeris in the right.

Don's eyes widened at the girls and jump over the desk. He said, "Hmmm! Good, splendid! Now, let's see…which girl should I choose? Hmm--hmm---! This one? Or this one?"

Then Don saw Cloud blushing more than before. Don looks over her body and he felt horny toward her. He went over to the blonde girl and he sniffed at her. He likes the smell so he decided…

"Woo--hoo, I've made up my mind! My choice for tonight is……"

Cloud, Tifa and Aeris became tense. Cloud was worried that Don might choose him while Tifa was hoping that Don will choose her. Aeris did not care at all. Don finally said,

"I'll choose this beautiful blonde lady!" Cloud, Aeris and Tifa looks shocked until Cloud realized that Don choose him.

Cloud said, "Wa, wait a sec! I mean, uh, please wait a moment! Why would you want to choose me? I'm the ugliest girl out of us three."

Don shook his head and said, "Don't be modest. You're to my bride for tonight. I'm hope you will enjoy this night. Men, you can have them two lovely ladies."

The man salutes and said, "Yes, sir! Thank you sir!"

Tifa and Aeris were disgusted at Don, throwing them away like they was like a garbage. Don went over to Cloud and took him in his bedroom. Tifa and Aeris went with the men to the other room.

Tifa said quietly to Aeris, "When we are in the next room, let's kick their asses!" Aeris nodded. They went into the next room when they saw Dart.

Dart was waiting for the men to come back so he can kick their asses to hell. Dart saw the girls walking in and grins at them. Aeris gasps at Dart in the room while Tifa was wondering where she saw Dart before.

The man saw Dart and growled in pure venom. "What are you doing here Dart! I told you if you come back here, I'll kick your ass!"

Dart said, "Long times no see Scotch. Well, I would like to see you to kick my ass. Bring it on!"

Scotch said to his lackeys, "Kill him!" The men nodded and they all rushed at Dart whom smiles. Tifa decided to join Dart to fight them.

Tifa said, "Aeris, it time to kick their asses! Let's go!"

Aeris grinned and a flash of light appeared from her, blinding everyone for a dew seconds. She took her staff out under her dress and she whacked the man nearby on his head.

Dart was the first one to shake the blinding light from his eyes and he took his gunblade from his back. He went to the two men nearby and he thrusts the gunblade into the one of the man's leg. The man scream in pain while the other man finally shook the blindness, went for Dart which Tifa high-jump kicked the man. The man crashed to the wall.

Scotch was feeling pissed off because Aeris was the one who whacked him on his head. Scotch said, "Very well then, I'll make your life a misery!"

Scotch took out two small daggers and he went for Dart who did not see him. Scotch stabbed Dart through Dart's back which Dart mutters in pain but he turns to punch Scotch back on the floor.

Dart said, "Luckily for you, I'm wearing armor so people can't hurt me easily. Stupid bastard! Guess what? I'm going to kill you!"

Dart roared at Scotch and ran toward Scotch which Scotch thrust his daggers in the air to stop Dart from coming near.

Aeris and Tifa finished the rest of men off with few magic and good aimed punches. Then they saw Dart and Scotch fighting and Tifa said, "Let's kick that jerk ass with him!"

Aeris nodded and they ran toward Scotch which Scotch felt that he was outnumbered. Scotch became worried that he might die today that he whimpered.

"Please, don't kill me. I'm sorry!" They stopped just inches away from Scotch. Dart smirks and said to the girls,

"Should we leave him here? Or should we kill him?" Tifa and Aeris thought it over before grinning,

"We might as well leave him alive on one condition. If we see you again, then we will kill you. OK?"

Scotch nodded and Dart moved away from him so Scotch can run away. Scotch ran for his life outside, away from the mansion.

Dart was grinning while Aeris and Tifa was laughing at the way Scotch was running. Then Aeris and Tifa suddenly remembered Cloud with Don. They both sniggers before telling Dart.

**Meanwhile…**

Don was getting sexually excited and he said, "Ahh, we're finally alone… All right, pussycat… Come to daddy! You're so cute, I never get tired of looking at you. Do you…like me, too?"

Cloud was hoping that Tifa and Aeris was to hurry up before Cloud punch his light out. Cloud said, "Ummm……"

Don knew that Cloud was nervous. He thought that maybe that Cloud may have a boyfriend so he nervously asks, "Have you…maybe have a boyfriend?"

Cloud rolls his eyes but he said, Yes, his name's Barret…"

Don thought that the name sound familiar so he said, "No way! Hmm? Barret? That sounds familiar…"

Cloud thought that he might as well tell him so he said, "You know, he's one of the ones you were trying to find out about. You know, AVALANCHE…?"

Don jumped back in surprise at Cloud, said, "How do YOU know that?"

Cloud sighs and he got off the bed, got off his wig and Don was getting more and more surprise. Cloud took off the dress and he wipes the makeup off his face before saying, "I'm looking for you for a long time."

Don shouted out, "A MAN! HELP!"

But a voice of Tifa said, "Unfortunately, no one'll be coming to help."

Don suddenly knew them from before and said, "You're the ones from before! Wh…what the hell's going on?"

Then Dart came in and Don slowly crept backward in fright.

* * *

**Author notes:** Heya guys. Sorry for the longest wait for the next chapter. Don't worry because the next chapter will be next week on Monday. It is my promise. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I need a beta-reader but I'm going on writing course on September so bear with me ok? Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Adios. 


	13. Battle with APS!

**Chapter 12:** _Battle with APS_

Don looks at Dart with fright. Cloud noticed this and looks at Dart wondering why Don would be afraid of Dart. But he forgot about what Tifa said,

"Shut up, we're asking the questions now… What did your assistants find out? Talk! If you don't tell us…"

Cloud smiles and suddenly thought of something that might scare Don. He said, "…I'll chop your balls off."

Don's face went pales and he quickly said, "No! Not that! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!"

Tifa look at Cloud and mouths a thank you to him then he turns to Don, saying, "Then talks."

Don said, "I made 'em find out where the man with the gun-arm was. But that's what I was ordered to do."

Tifa looks curious and said, "By whom?"

Don shook his head, saying, "No--! If I told you that, I'd be killed!"

Tifa sighs before saying, "Talk! If you don't tell us…"

Cloud was about to say something Aeris cheerily said, "…I'll rip your balls off with my staff!"

Don gulps and said, "It was Heidegger of Shinra! Heidegger, the head of Public Safety Maintenance!"

Cloud looks surprised at this and Dart slowly shook his head. Tifa went into thinking mode and Cloud said, "The head of Public Safety Maintenance? But…"

Tifa shook her head and said, "Did you say the Shinra? What are they up to? Talk! If you don't tell us…I'll smash your balls!"

Don was sweating bullets by then and he said, "You're serious, aren't you… …oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. …I'm not fooling around here either, you know. Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel group called AVALANCHE, and want to infiltrate their hideout. And they're really going to crush them…literally, by breaking the support holding up the plate above them."

Everyone look surprised and Tifa said, "Break the support?"

Don nodded quickly and said, "You know what's going to happen? The plate'll go PING and everything's gonna go BAMMM! I heard their hideout's in the Sector 7 Slums... I'm just glad it's not here in Sector 6."

Then Dart said, "Who'll be leading this plan? Tseng? If you don't tell me…I'll shoot your balls off!"

Don stopped and smirks at Dart before saying, "Why do you want to know? You want revenge on him? Or…don't kill me!"

Dart took out his gunblade quickly as a lighting to Don's head before saying, "I would advice you to shut the fuck up."

Don nodded and Dart took back his gunblade. Cloud, Tifa and Aeris all look at Dart with curiously before Tifa said slowly to Cloud, "Would you come with me to sector seven?"

Cloud said, "No need to ask that question."

Then Don interrupted them by saying, "Just a second!" which they all look at him which Dart and Cloud said,

"Shut up!" Don look at both of them nervously before asking, "How do you think scum like me feels when they babble on about the truth?"

They look at Don strangely which Cloud said, "They're sure they'll win?"

Don smirks and said, "Spot on! See ya in hell!" Then Don pushed the switch behind him down which the floor opened. Everyone fell down to the sewer.

Don took out his phone and dials a number to someone, "They know now. But I've distracted them for at least good hour and half, I think."

A voice answered back, "Good. That might give us should enough time to destroy the sector. Good work. You will have 20,000 gil by midnight. Don't call us again. Goodbye."

Don nodded and he hangs up. Don said to himself, "Too bad I didn't have…"

**Meanwhile…**

In the centre of Midgar stood Shinra's pride and joy, which also took a very long time to make and a lot of tax payer's money, the Shinra Headquarters. It dwarfed all the other characteristics of any landscape features for miles.

The building itself was a staggering seventy floors high with any over floor sixty-one needing a key card for corresponding floors.

On the fifty-seventh floor a meeting between the anti-terrorist tactical groups had just finished, there briefing was about the Mako reactors no.1&5 attacks. The man who headed the group was on his way to the lift. He was a large man with a big black beard and moustache with a receding hair line, he wore a green suit, army green with dark red stripes down the outside of his trousers, his jacket was the same manner except the left hand side of his chest was covered in medals of recognition of his work, he was none other than Heidegger head of Shinra's army and special forces.

Heidegger was in the lift going to the president's office for a meeting. He swiped his key card and continued to put in floor sixty-nine, the lift hummed quietly as it began its long journey up. Heidegger wiped his brow with a handkerchief, he was very nervous as it was his security forces that had failed to stop the last two bombings. This was not good for Shinra's public opinion as a lot of power, in some sectors, was out for nearly twelve hours, not to mention the amount of injuries from the explosion and then there is the car crashes and the list went on.

But Heidegger was confident that a new plan would form when his best men returned to headquarters as they had been previously looking for the missing Ancient but she escaped not a day ago with the help of one of their ex-Turks and an ex-first class soldiers, which they had also been looking for, if the papers got hold of that report, God knows what would happen. In any case the plan he had already gone over with the president but he wanted to consider it first with this in mind, Heidegger wasn't going to let this opportunity slip to crush these rebels.

The lift opened Heidegger readied himself and opened the doors to the secretary office. It was grand two large desks on either side of the entrance at the end of the room, there was a giant window over looking at the south of Midgar with two large stair cases leading to the presidential suite, several of the sectaries looked up at Heidegger.

"The president is speaking with Reeve upstairs, but you can go up"

Heidegger barely gave a nod and proceeded past the several guards positioned and began to climb the right stair case. When Heidegger reached the top of the staircase, the floor was metal, there was where a few pillar near the north side window, the desk that the president was sitting at, was facing the stairs. His desk was huge as every thing else was, it was a half crescent with all the computers around the left hand side, his papers, an intercom at the front and his drinks cabinet on the right.

President Shinra was a large man but smaller than Heidegger, his suit was a dark red with gold buttons, his face looked a bit worn and he had short blonde hair. Heidegger headed straight to the front of the desk, at the moment the president was talking to Reeve. Reeve was tall with brown hair, all gelled back, and wore a blue suit with black shoes, white shirt, and black tie. He was in charge of public affairs and maintaining the city and seemed dead set against something.

"Ah Heidegger, I'm glad to see you. I take it the Turks have returned?" The president was looking past Reeve now to Heidegger; Reeve was annoyed by this but thought it better to let it go.

"Yes Mr President they have returned and I have just briefed them on their new orders, they'll finish those rebels off for good." Reeve darted a sharp look at Heidegger then turned on the president.

"Sir this plan is ridiculous. All those people will die just to get rid of a small band of rebels!"

"But necessary, Reeve, it will help with Shinra's public view." The president stood up from his chair and began to walk around towards the two of them, he then stated his view "If these rebels continue to attack Shinra then how long do you think it will be until they start rallying more supporters in the slums?"

Reeve thought for a moment and replied, "But destroying the central support and the entire of sector seven is overkill. The Mayor won't stand for it…"

Heidegger blurted out "Ghaahaahhahhah! That man sits all day in his office and the man still thinks he has some authority over the militaries plans! He's an old fool."

Reeve was silent for a moment then the president continued, "Don't worry Reeve, it's all in hand. The Turks will activate the self-destruct on the plate support, once the dust has cleared, the helping hand of Shinra will arrive to help the wounded and the whole thing will be blamed on AVALANCHE..."

"Then we can begin the Neo-Midgar plan" Reeve and Heidegger looked around to the person who had just entered. This person was tall, in a lab coat with a clipboard in one hand and saluting the President with the other. Heidegger looked him up and down he had long brown hair which rested on his shoulders and covered half his head, the eye Heidegger could see, seemed a light blue but looked old and worn, but he didn't look a day over twenty. Also under his lab coat he wore a green shirt with a black tie and a brown pin striped waist coat which went with his pants which where the same style and his shoes where polished so much it was like looking into a black mirror.

Heidegger looked at the President "Who the hell is this guy?" Before the President said anything the scientist replied.

He gave the farther fat man on his right a cold look. "What I can't introduce myself?"

"Gentlemen please you all work for me so calm down." All three men composed themselves and apologised. Shinra over looked this and gestured for the scientist to continue.

"Sir I have word from professor Hojo. He said with help from the Turks, we could proceed to catch the Ancient once and for all." Heidegger burst out laughing

"You idiot all the Turks are on this next operation or didn't you know that?"

The scientist smiled and said "Actually to destroy a plate under section six paragraph twenty six only one Turk/ Senior member of staff is required, and to MY knowledge you have two Turks so my proposal is that one of them takes care of AVALANCHE and the other accompanies myself to the slums to capture the Ancient."

Heidegger was taken back but was more annoyed at this nameless scientist.

"Well we don't have three Turks available so we can't let you have some." Heidegger gave the scientist a smug look but then he noticed something about him. Then he remembered who he was.

The scientist smiled "So you remember who I am now Heidegger? Well I'm sure Veld would make sure you wouldn't forget who I am."

Reeve a little curious could resist he had to ask, "Who are you?"

The scientist took his stare off Heidegger and offered his hand to Reeve. "My name is Jacob Fowl, and I am professor Hojo's aid and I'm also a Turk I have worked for Shinra since the Wutai war and have worked for the science department for seven years now."

Reeve thought about this for a second, he didn't look over thirty so how could he be in Shinra for so long, but before he could ask the President spoke. "So it's decided. Tseng and Jacob will go capture the Ancient then they will pick Reno up from the plate support. Two birds, one stone, it a brilliant plan and could not have been possible without all your efforts. Now suit up and commence the operation. I will accept nothing less than success."

Jacob saluted and left the room, Heidegger did his odd laugh "Ghaahaahhahhah! Excellent with the rebels gone, we can rule with a proper iron fist."

Heidegger saluted and left laughing as he went Reeve did not take this to well and yelled, "You're a scum bag Heidegger and the people will revolt with an attitude like that!" The President put his hand on Reeves shoulder, Reeve calmed himself and the President said,

"You look tired Reeve. You should go on holiday for a couple of weeks…no I recommend it, no questions asked so go and take a break."

Reeve composed himself and nodded saluted and left. The President thought aloud for a moment,

"Perfect once AVALANCHE is gone, the Promised Land will be one step closer. All that Mako has to be used hehehe."

The president retired to his desk where he put some classical opera on and poured himself a glass of Vodka, knowing that soon his power would grow even more and his influence with the people would grow meaning trust and loyalty.

**Back to Cloud…**

"Jesus Christ! This stinks like shit man!" yelled out Dart. Then Dart saw Aeris and Tifa seems to be knocked out.

Dart suddenly had an idea and he thoughts, _I can see Tifa's panties. Maybe I should see it more by going behind her and pretend to be knocked out cold there. Heeheehee._

But Cloud woke up just in time. Cloud saw Dart looking strangely guilty and wonders why he was guilty. Then he saw Tifa and Aeris lying in the dirty waters and he winced.

Cloud went over to Tifa and shook her awake. Tifa slowly opened her eyes and saw Cloud. She groaned at a throbbing headache coming on. She said, "Man! I swear to god that when I meet Don again, I'll break his nose!"

Cloud slowly walked away from Tifa and went toward to Aeris. Cloud gently shook her awake until she was awake. Aeris smiles at Cloud before realizing that she was in the sewer…in the dirty water. She got up quickly but her clothes from the back were stained of the water.

Aeris said, "EWW! Cloud, give it off me now!" Cloud shrugged meaning he didn't know how to get it off. Dart was chuckling at Aeris's despair when he thought he heard a thump from behind him.

He turns to see…nothing and he shrugged. Suddenly another thump was heard and the others noticed the sound. Aeris was getting nervous and she said, "What is that? As far I know, there is no monsters that make sounds like that around here."

Dart slowly took out his gunblade while Cloud took out his blade quickly. Aeris quickly looks around the floor and found her staff so she picked it up when a huge roar was heard.

Everyone freeze and they slowly turn to see a huge beast. It was around 12 feet tall and around 20 stone in weight. It was blue and around his hands were huge chains with deadly anchor with it.

Cloud, Tifa and Dart knew it was going to be hard and they hope that Aeris can fight this beast just like them. Cloud quickly ran at the beast which the beast responded by twirling the chain. Cloud struck the beast but to his very horror, it didn't seem to faze him slightly.

Cloud jumps backward and said, "It didn't even affect him. SHIT!"

Aeris smirks and she said, "It time for me to reveal my magic." Aeris closed her eyes and icy wind came through slowly toward the beast and suddenly two sharp ices struck the beast from the icy wind.

But it kept twirling the chain and suddenly let go toward Tifa which she noticed almost instantly. She jumped out of the way but the beast seems to know what Tifa was doing. The beast's chain struck on the wall and threw the side to the opposition of the wall. It struck against the wall and the chain was blocking their way out.

Cloud and Dart was impressed at the beast's smarts and Dart just realized that the beast seem to preparing itself for something. The beast roared at them if to dare them to attack him.

Aeris' eyes opened and flames appear in her eyes. Then ten fireballs appear around her and she said, "Get out of the way!" Then the fireballs went ahead to the beast which the beast slammed the floor and earthquake of water ran ahead toward the fireballs.

Aeris gasped and the rushing water struck them back to the wall which Aeris fell on the floor. Tifa was panting of the force while Cloud and Dart seem to be affected a little. Cloud's sword tingled with blue energy which Cloud said, "BLADE BEAM!"

Cloud threw down his sword and a huge shockwave struck the beast which for the first time, yelled in pain. Cloud smirks at this before realizing that Aeris was not waking up. Cloud yelled, "AERIS! Get your ass off that floor!"

The beast saw the chance and threw his fist at Cloud which he fell toward Aeris which he was out cold as well. Tifa became angry at the beast so she went in her rages. Tifa ran over to the beast and she double punches it then her somersault on the beast which seem to smirking at her.

Then the beast whacked her quickly as Tifa was about to take her third turn. Tifa fell back on the floor also out cold. Only Dart was left and the beast turns to see Dart.

The beast knew that his strength is the strongest of all but when the beast saw Dart; the beast felt fear for the first time. Dart were glowing and his eyes was slowly turning in blood red…

Dart yelled, "Flaming Clones!" Dart splits in four Darts and their gunblades was full of flame. They disappear to show in each side of the beast. Darts began stabbing with flaming gunblades on it which seem to injure the beast lot.

They kept doing it for over two minutes until the beast seem to fall on the floor. Then Darts scraped the floor in the air and a volcano erupted from the floor. The beast was roaring as the beast's skin was burning off and also it face was melting. Suddenly the Darts combines into a tired normal Dart.

The beast was dying as it took it last breath, it said, "HeEhEeHeE, yOu MaY hAvE bEaTeN mE bUt My SoUl WiLl HaUnT yOu FoReVeR uNtIl YoU sOlVe YoUr PaSt!"

Dart cursed his murky past which he could not remember after coming out of the temple. It was only seven weeks ago when that happens. He noticed that Aeris was waking up and Dart quietly mutters, "It is unlucky that you are an Ancient…I know that you are a Ancient because I am one…"

Aeris finally woke up and saw Dart muttering something but she didn't catch what he said. Then Aeris saw Cloud and Tifa out cold nearby and she gathered all her magic together.

Then Aeris magically healed Dart, Cloud, Tifa and herself. Dart was amazed at her magic but he knew it was because of her bloodline. He thought, _All Ancients are good at casting magic even me but I'm chosen strength over mere magic…_

Cloud and Tifa quickly awoken and saw the beast on the floor dead. Cloud dropped his mouth in surprise and said, "How…how could you kill that beast when it kicked us three asses?"

Dart said, "Don't forget that I'm stronger than you Cloud."

Cloud groaned, "Oh shut up with that. I do know but mark my words that I'm going to kick your ass!"

Dart rolls his eyes but didn't say anything. Tifa said, "Come on guys. We need to get to the sector quickly!"

Everyone sobered at this and they all nodded. They ran to the ladders but Dart saw a materia nearby so he quickly picks it up then he went for the ladders.


	14. Train Graveyard

_Chapter 14_: Train Graveyard

Near the sector 7 train station, there is an abandoned train depot which has been there for almost six years and all of the broken trains got dumped there, and naturally monsters thrive here. To counter this, Shinra send robots and dogs to keep the population down, but typically of Shinra, they haven't done much more and the guards sent to prevent are more of the nuisance as they have malfunctioned or gone wild.

In the centre of the train corpses there is a clearing. In the clearing there was a small dog which started to bark then the ground began to shake very violently, the dog growled at the manhole, which at this particular time, decided to explode, sending the dog whimpering loudly out of sight.

An echo followed by a long silence, once the dust had settled, a head popped out of the manhole. It was none other than Cloud looking rather agitated and covered in dust and rubble. He patted himself to get the dust off then reached down the hole to help up Tifa who was yelling back down the man hole.

"Sure let ME take care of it. I will get it open! Yeah, GREAT PLAN DART!"

This echoed down the man hole and was replied with,

"Hey it's not my fault! I put a little kick behind it but how did I supposed to know that half the sewer would collapse from a Matra magic attack!"

At this point Aeris came out also yelling back down,

"Well you didn't have to fire TWELVE FUCKING MISSLES! THERE WAS NO NEED!"

Dart came out of the manhole, looking bit nervous at the three people whom was very angry.

With them all out of the sewer brushing themselves down of dust, Cloud scanned the area. Some of the trains still had there lights on, well most of them where flickering but it was going to be rough. Cloud looked to the west the plate support was still there, obviously or they would be dead but in the distance Cloud could hear helicopters but only Shin-Ra had helicopters, Cloud had no idea were to go except west but the way was blocked by a lot of trains, it would be impossible to climb them so they would have to go around.

Cloud led the way heading the opposite direction of the plate. They headed to a train which, remarkable, still had power so they jumped in and headed to the front of the train. When they disembarked, they couldn't see the clearing now but there was only a labyrinth of trains. Its like they had all crashed and collided with each other at one point or another as some where derailed and some still on old corroded railroad.

Then they realized that to get through, they have to move the train. Cloud said to Dart, "Can you find a way out?"

Dart said, "What way out? The only way out I can see is through that stupid train!"

Cloud and Tifa saw the train in front of them and saw that it was the only way out. They groaned and Aeris cheerfully said, "Well, let's go!"

Cloud, Tifa and Dart all look at Aeris strangely but they shrugged their shoulders. Aeris and Dart went ahead while Cloud and Tifa stayed behind.

Tifa was quietly thinking and she quietly said, "I was so worried when you fell from…I thought you died…"

Cloud said, "I thought I was going to die but I fell through the church onto the flowers which may save my life. So in a way, I might have been blessed…?"

Tifa chuckles and said, "You…blessed? Somehow I don't think so." Then Dart jumped in surprised as he felt something touching him behind…

He turned to see… "AHHHHHH! IT A FUCKING GHOST! AHHHHHHHHH!" Dart screamed his head off, running through the train.

Cloud, Tifa and Aeris all sweat dropped at Dart and they turned to see a ghost. Tifa and Aeris screamed in fear and they too followed after Dart. Cloud laughed a little then he gathered a fireball into his hand before leashing to the ghost which seems to moan before dying.

Cloud sighs before running after the screaming three. Soon Cloud found them three panting on the train. He said, "It was only a ghost. It won't kill you, you bunch of babies!"

Tifa and Aeris growled at Cloud while Dart flicked him off. Cloud laughed but he stopped in mid-laugh. He just found a way out through the train. He went over to the train and after looking inside; he saw another door in the far left.

"Guys, I think I just found a way out from here," yelled by Cloud to another three people.

They went over to him and they went through the train, alert to their surrounding, they went through another door. They found the train station just ten minutes away from them, but there was some monster blocking the way out.

They all sighs while Dart said, "Shall I use my Matra magic again on them?" Dart was met with glares from them. Dart slowly shook his head slowly, muttering, "Why can't they get over that accident…"

Aeris quietly said, "I will deal with them with this materia. This materia have been with me for a long time so it time to use it second level of it power."

Then Aeris quickly ran over near the monsters before Dart could stop her. Cloud said, "She is going to get herself killed. Dart, you will stay with Tifa while I go to protect her from monsters."

Dart nodded and Tifa groaned, muttering, "Sure, let Dart protect me when he can't even use his magic probably." Then she was wincing in pain because Dart screamed down her ears.

"IT WAS AN A ACCIDENT! GET OVER IT!" screamed by Dart. Then Dart smacked himself on his face because of his yelling, they has attracted the monsters to them.

Suddenly, a huge fireball went onto these monsters and they were burned from inside out. Dart gulped at the sight, knowing it was Aeris. _Yikes! That was bit cutting it closes…but damn, that was powerful!_

Then he yelled out in battle cry and he ran toward three monsters that were Cripshay. Cripshay was a strange creature because it was standing on its four legs, is white, chainsaw a look-like tail and two big horns sticking out of it head.

Dart jumped down on the monsters, killing one of them so he stabbed through the other one but it responded with it horns. Dart snarled at it so he used a stabbing technique.

He twisted around it quickly then he stabbed downward on it before it moved. He finished the other one by using his bolt materia.

He saw that there were only two monsters left and he could see Tifa kicking the shit out them. He was impressed at Tifa's style of her fighting.

They finally killed all monsters around them so they gathered together. Cloud wiped his head because it was drenched in sweat.

Dart said, "Well let's go! I think we have around 40 minutes left before it will explode. Let hurry our asses there!" Tifa and Cloud nodded while Aeris was thinking of something.

"Dart...no never mind. Let hurry up…" Aeris shook her head while Dart look at her with confusion. But he shrugged it off and they ran to the train station.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

They finally arrived near the train station and Tifa went over to the man who was in charge of the trains.

"Excuse me, but what happening here?" Tifa asked the man. The man rubbed his cheeks, looking up and down.

"You're Tifa, am I right? Well, Barret gave me a message for you and another if they have arrived as well. Barret said, we need some help up the tower so get your asses up there now!"

Tifa said her thanks and ran back to her group saying, "Barret is up there! Let go!" They nodded and they quickly ran to the huge tower. They could hear gunshots in the air and they knew it was Barret.

Suddenly to their surprise, a fat man landed on the floor with a huge impact that they could hear lots of bones breaking from impact. They all winced at the sound and they slowly saw that the fat man was Wedge.

Tifa screamed, "Wedge! Are you all right? Who's up there!" Wedge slowly opened his eyes to see Tifa…

Wedge slowly said, "Barret…is up…there, waiting for…you people… Sorry I couldn't…help…" Then Wedge stop breathing and Tifa cried over him. Cloud and Dart was silenced while Aeris began to have tears in her eyes.

Tifa got up off the floor and screamed in the air, "I'll never forgive you Shinra! NEVER!" Then Tifa went quiet as Cloud was thinking.

"Well, we have to go up there and kill them scum." Tifa nodded but she turned to Aeris. Aeris look at her, curiously in her eyes.

Tifa quickly said, "Aeris do me a favor. I have a bar called '7th Heaven' in this neighborhood. There's a little girl named Marlene there… Could you take her somewhere safe, please?" Aeris nodded.

Dart said, "I will go with her just in case…" Aeris turned to Dart with thanks in her eyes. Then she turned back to Tifa.

Aeris said, "No worries, I will keep her somewhere safe. Do me a favor and kick their asses!" Tifa grinned and she nodded as well.

Aeris and Dart went toward the pub while Tifa and Cloud went up to the tower.

**Aeris and Dart**

They were running to the pub and they found the sign on the top saying, 'The Seventh Heaven' which confirms that this was the place they are looking for.

Dart said, "You go in and get that girl. I will keep an eye out just in case there some Shinra or monsters coming." Aeris nodded her thanks and she went in.

Aeris saw a little girl hiding in the corner and she went over to her. She said gently, "Hey…are you Marlene?" The little girl looked up at Aeris and she nodded.

Aeris smiles and she saw a flower held by Marlene, and she knew that it was from her. She said, "You see that flower? That was made from me. Did Cloud give it to you?" The little girl shook her head.

Marlene said, "Cloud gave it to Tifa which she gave it to me. Who're you?" Aeris smiles and quickly picked her up.

Aeris smiles and said, "My name's Aeris and Tifa told me to take you somewhere safe so bad people won't hurt you. OK?" The little girl nodded and they quickly got out of the pub. Dart smirks at the little girl but quickly nodded.

They ran toward the tower where Aeris made sure that Marlene's eyes was closed so she wouldn't see Wedge on the floor. They went past it until they were in front of the train. Aeris ran over to the man and said, "Could you take me and my friends to sector 5 please!"

The man saw Marlene and he nodded saying, "Get in quickly, because I don't think that tower will make it. I will run us to sector 5 quickly." They nodded their thanks and they got in the train.

**Cloud and Tifa**

They were running up the stairs but they were ambushed by two men that were flying with these blades in their hands. Cloud ran at them with his huge blade, chopping one person arm off neatly.

The man screamed in pain as the blood gushed out of his left arm. He roared at Cloud and he rushed to his biggest mistake. Cloud saw him coming and he spanned around, chopping the man's head off neatly.

Meanwhile, Tifa punched the guy back to the floor and leashing her anger out, she began beating the shit out of the man. Three punches on his face resulted as a broken nose, three teeth lost and a huge shiner. Then she gave a powerful kick on the man…

The man screamed in pure agony and he whimpered. Then Tifa lifted him up and she brought the man down on her knees resulting the man's spine was broken in half.

Cloud shivered at the man agony when he got kicked in his groin and glad that he wasn't him.

Tifa grinned in bloodlust and she ran upstairs, followed after Cloud. Soon they met with Biggs who was sitting on the floor, holding up a shotgun. To Tifa's horror, she could see a wound on Biggs stomach and she knew that Biggs didn't have many minutes to live.

Biggs saw them and said with blood coming out of his mouth, "Hey Tifa…and Cloud. You very late, I'm going to laugh…my head off when Barret shout…at ya. Tell me, Cloud, do you care about the planet and please, don't lie to me."

Cloud was quiet for few minutes before saying, "No…I still don't care about the planet." Biggs smiles his thanks…then he died, smiling.

Tifa clenches her fists together and she ran very quickly, then she saw three men that were the same from downstairs. She screamed in pure anger and she quickly slammed the man over the rails.

Then she went over to another one who was twisting his blades around so that Tifa couldn't get to him. But Tifa seem to not care so she jumped over him and quickly turned to snap his neck quickly.

Cloud saw the other creeping behind Tifa so he gathered a fireball into his hand and he let it ago onto the man which felt searing pain on his back. He screamed his pain and Tifa quickly spanned around, and she powerfully punches the man's neck. The man's neck burst out blood over Tifa's fists.

Cloud was afraid of Tifa's anger but Tifa calming down slowly. Cloud said, "Let's go upstairs quicker before more people will die." Tifa nodded and they ran more quickly than before.

**Aeris, Marlene and Dart**

The train finally arrived at sector 5. Aeris quickly thanks the man and they ran toward Aeris' house. Dart was holding Marlene on his neck, and Aeris smiles. _How cute are they together? But I can tell something from Dart…_

Suddenly two men dropped down from the helicopter. They quickly stopped at once and Aeris recognized Tseng at once. But Aeris don't seem to know another man. However Dart took Marlene off his neck and went in front of Aeris and Marlene.

He said, "What do you want Tseng?" Tseng looked over Dart before remembering the style of the man.

He couldn't believe it was Dart so he said, "Have you got a gunblade?" Dart took out his gunblade and Tseng growled in anger.

Tseng shouted at Dart, "What the hell are you doing here, you scum!" Dart coldly glares at Tseng.

The he coldly stated, "I would say something to you but there is a little girl here so I won't say it until next time we meet. Now, tell me what you want!"

Tseng laughed, saying, "Why am I here? I am here for Aeris. We have been chasing after her for a long time so we won't waste this opportunity to take her. Now, move out of our way now or you will die…"

Dart laughed at this and Aeris mutters, "Tseng, you ain't getting me because Dart will protect me from you!"

Then Dart finally looked at the other man and he struggled to remember him because the face was so familiar yet he couldn't remember it. Then he growled at both of them and said, "You two can piss off now or I will take your life today!"

Then Dart ran at them with his gunblade but Tseng took out his twin blades and the other man wearing a white lab-coat took out a rapier. They yelled out a battle cry and Aeris took Marlene away from the sight of the battle.

**Cloud and Tifa**

Tifa and Cloud was finally nearing the top of the tower after killing so many enemies. Then Tifa saw Jessie soaked in blood yet fighting a man left in three people on the floor. Tifa rushed over to help Jessie by snapping the man's neck quickly.

But as Tifa was about to snap the man's neck, the man stabbed through Jessie with his blades. Jessie felled on the floor, with more blood spreading on the floor. Cloud ran over to Jessie to hold the pressure down but Cloud knew that she will die from blood loss.

Jessie smirks weakly at Cloud and she stroked Cloud's face with her one hand non-soaked. "You know Cloud, first time I met you, I felt in love with…you. You saved my life in the reactor so I own you my life. That is why I made that special card for you."

Cloud slowly nodded his head as Jessie's breathing got more slowly. Jess continues, "Cloud, could you do me a last favor?" Cloud nodded and Jessie smiles weakly.

Jessie said, "Kiss me please…I want to die with a kiss from you, please." Cloud slowly nodded and gave Jess a kiss on her mouth. Tifa looks away from this kiss. After five seconds, Jessie finally stops breathing and Cloud felt it. He let ago from Jessie's mouth and he step backward from Jessie.

Cloud was in sorrow and he said, "So many deaths…Shinra is going to pay for this!" Cloud's anger was kept inside of himself and they ran upstairs and they finally was on the top.

They saw Barret unleashing his bullets at the helicopter that was twirling around them and they could see that Barret was getting more pissed off.

Barret yelled, "YOU FUCKING COWARDS! FIGHT LIKE A MAN, YOU FUCKING COWARDS!" Then while he was shooting, he saw Tifa and Cloud arriving and he thanks his god that they were alive.

Barret stop shooting at the helicopter and Cloud went over to him saying, "How bad is this!" Barret looks at him before pointing at the computer nearby.

"Some guy was doing something on that when I just arrived. I think that guy was making a bomb on that but I managed to kill him before he pressed the button. But these bastards aren't letting us go?" Cloud nodded and suddenly, a flaming hair man jumped from the helicopter.

Cloud knew it was Reno because they met in the church. "Reno! Get ya ass over here now, you damn bastard!"

Reno ran over to the computer before turning around to Cloud. "Nice to see you again. Too bad that ya too late because when I press this button…" Then Reno pressed the button on the bomb.

Reno finished what he was saying, "…mission is accomplished because you cannot turned it off. Even if you can, it will take around 30 minutes which you don't have enough time. There only 20 minutes left before it will explode."

Cloud cursed his luck and Tifa gasped. Barret growled in anger then he began shooting at Reno which he dodged it. Reno landed on his feet and he said, "You know what? I will be sticking around to kick your asses!"

Then Reno took his a rod from his back. He jerked it straight and he pressed a button on it. Suddenly it was being powered up by some electricity.

Reno said, "This baby hold over 2,000 volts and I am the only in Turks that is unaffected by lighting! So let see if ya can fight me!"

Then Reno ran at them…


	15. Battle of the Living!

**Chapter 14:** Battles of the Living

**Dart VS Tseng and the Unknown person**

Dart was running at them with his gunblade ahead of him while Tseng rushed at Dart with his dual blades. The other person stayed behind Tseng to look for the weakness around Dart. Tseng jumped and span around with his dual blades which Dart stepped backward quickly.

Tseng landed on his feet, smirking at Dart with arrogant air. Dart snarled at him and he yelled, "Despair of Darkness!" His gunblade's blade retracted back to itself and a sleek black gun came out of the slot where the blade was. Tseng remembered this technique and he quickly ran backward to ensure that the gun won't shoot at them.

The unknown man took out his gun from his white coat and began to shoot at Dart. But there was seem to be a shield wrapped around Dart which was blocking the gunshot. Dart gave a bloody laugh at them and began to shoot with dark bullets. To the unknown man's horror, the shots exploded on impact which he knew that Dart was a deadly foe but he still couldn't why that Dart was called an Elemental Master.

Dart laughed at them and Dart saw the unknown that seems to be thinking. He said, "Penny for your thought!" The unknown man looks at him, wondering if it would be a harm to be asking.

The unknown man said, "Why are you called Elemental Master? I don't see any element apart from the darkness so why are you called…"

Dart chuckled and four orbs appeared around him. "I am called Elemental Master because I can control them as they can be alive. I won't show it to you because basically, you ain't worth it."

The unknown man growled and seems to chant a spell from one of his materia. Dart narrows his eyes in suspicion and somehow he was knocked back from the unknown man's fist.

The unknown man quickly said, "Like it? I cast a spell from my materia called Haste which makes me faster than other people." Then the unknown man quickly drew his rapier and quickly stabbed through Dart three times. First, in his arm, second, through his leg and lastly, through his chest just before the heart beating.

Tseng was impressed at Jacob's strategy and said, "Well done, Jacob. Let like you have just beaten one of the greatest…" Then Tseng noticed a faint green glow around Dart and glares at it until he remembered about Aeris.

Aeris was behind Dart which she was healing him with her special spells. Jacob laughed darkly at them and Dart got up. Almost quickly Jacob began to wish that he didn't attacked Dart because in his eyes was pure anger. Dart said; "Now you will see the true power of the Elemental Master!" Then without materia with him, he gathered an icy spike around him. He grinned a sneering grin and he unleashes a cold hell on them.

Jacob and Tseng dodged most of them but only one struck on Jacob through his right arm which was holding his gun. He dropped the gun and kneels on the ground, screaming his head off with pain and the coldness. He could feel his arm beginning to freeze and the blood will cut off from his arm. He knew that if he didn't take the icicle out of his arm, he will lose his arm and he weren't willing to lose it. He pulled it out with all of his strength in his left arm. Slowly he slid it out and there was a huge wound on his arm that he knew he couldn't fight any longer.

Tseng saw the wound and he winced at it. He said, "Jacob, get to the second helicopter and get that arm fixed. I will deal with them with my secret technique." Jacob shivered but he nodded at him before running back to the direction they was from. Dart laughed while Aeris look concerned for Jacob. Tseng looked at them and quietly said to Aeris, "Aeris, it is better for you to step back because Dart and I will fight. Beside, I know Dart feel the same because…well let just say that he got a grudge on me."

Dart growled at him and he slowly nodded to Aeris, "He's right. I want to fight him without help. Go to Marlene and take her to your mother now. I will catch you up if I beaten Tseng." Aeris looked into Dart's eyes and she saw a burning flame in his eyes and she stepped backward away from them. Dart gave her a grin.

Aeris said to Dart, "Promise me that you will be still alive after this battle. Otherwise, I will never forgive you…ever." Dart nodded and he faces Tseng tense with his weapon drawn. Aeris nodded and walks to where she hidden Marlene. Dart and Tseng looked at each other in their eyes, each holding their terrible blades baying for blood. Tseng looks at his dual blades for two seconds, sensing his power that was to be unleashed soon. Dart checked inside his mind that his power will be unleashed but unlike his two powers before, this power would be stronger than he ever had before. He grinned at Tseng and they struck at the same time.

Dart clashed with Tseng with his own weapon which Tseng spanned around knocking Dart's weapon off course. Dart smiles a little and kicks him down on the floor then he ran to get his gunblade. He caught it as it fell from the sky and he turned to see Tseng running at him. Dart felt his power increasing and it was time to show his new power to Tseng. He said, "Tseng, I am going to show you my new power. Crossbow Flame!"

His gunblade transformed into a crossbow with flaming arrows attached to it and Dart kneels on the floor, saw aim at Tseng and before shooting, he smirks. Tseng saw three flaming arrows headed for him and he ran sideway, missing the arrows. But to his horror, the arrows turned around and went toward Tseng again. Tseng saw no choice but to destroy the arrows. The first arrow he slashed with both of his swords and also the second one he did the same. The third arrow went through Tseng's leg and he fell on his knees, hissing in pain.

Tseng took out the arrow and cast a healing spell over it. Then Tseng relax his leg while looking at Dart whom was looking back.

Then Jacob came back to the battle, all healed and Dart mentally groaned at the other person disrupting their battle. Then Dart suddenly couldn't move because Jacob cast a spell on him. Jacob smirked at him and Tseng joined Jacob. Jacob said, "People, beat the shit out of him then bring him with us but I want him alive. Meanwhile I will find Aeris and Tseng will join me…"

Out of nowhere, Shinra's soldiers appeared from the way Jacob came from. There were five soldiers; each holding a beatstick and Dart knew it was going to be painful for him. Without him knowing, his crossbow changed back into the gunblade. The Shinra soldiers sneer at him before striking him with their beatstick.

Tseng and Jacob left them alone as they began looking for Aeris…

**Cloud, Barret and Tifa VS Reno**

Reno ran toward at them which Tifa ran at Reno, her fists ready to do combat. Reno smirks and somersault over Tifa then he spanned around and needle her from behind, which Tifa fell downward with electricity running surrounding her. She gasped in pain which Reno laughed at the noise before turning around to see Cloud and Barret looking very pissed off.

Barret began shooting at the direction of Reno which Reno began to use the electricity in his rod then shooting at the air which the bullets seem to hit the lighting without going to Reno. Cloud saw this and took the advantage of Reno which was contracting all his abilities to stop the bullets going to Reno. Quickly, Cloud gathered the power of his sword and chopped down the floor which sends a huge shock-blade toward Reno. Reno heard the thud from Cloud's sword and he stopped his lighting attack.

Reno began dodging the bullets while keeping the eye of the shock-blade which was coming very dangerously close. When it was about to strike him, he jumped backward and ran to the side of the computer. He laughed at the challenge of three people which was skilled in their weapons. Barret was crafty with his bullets while Cloud was smart, adapting to his abilities but he didn't care because he haven't even showed his true power yet.

Then Reno seem to ran at Barret so fast that Barret didn't even see him then Reno stabbed him with his rod and a yellow pyramid appeared around Barret. Barret fell on the floor, in pain where Reno stabbed him. Then Barret saw another problem; he couldn't breathe very well and the oxygen seems to run out of his lungs. "Cloud…help…" he mutters out quietly.

Reno then ran at Cloud which Cloud heard Barret but he couldn't go near him because he was fighting Reno. He sensed that Reno was very good in swordfight almost as good as himself. But Reno forgotten about one person and that was Tifa. Tifa got off the floor, holding her ribs and saw that Barret was about to passed out so she walks quickly over to Barret. She clenches her fists and strike at the pyramid which was smashed like a glass. Barret quickly breathe the air and nodded his thanks to Tifa. Barret observe, "Reno seem like a strong guy to use that on me…damn, if it weren't for you, Marlene might lost his father…"

Tifa smiles and ran over to Cloud which was blocking the rod with his sword. Reno heard the footsteps from behind and threw Cloud away before turning around to see Tifa lifting her legs to his throat. Reno caught it with his left hand then he kicked the other leg that is holding her up. She heard a snap in her leg and she fell down, wincing in terrible pain. Reno holds his rod near Tifa's neck but Barret save the day by shooting his bullets at Reno. Reno rolls his eyes as he ran near the pillar, hiding from the bullets.

Cloud shook his head and he finally knew the power of the Turks. Turks was scum but he couldn't deny that the Turks were strong and smart as they say…but they do have weakness with the elements. _Of course! He love use thunder magic so if we can stop him using his magic, he has to use his strength…_

Cloud thought more and finally said quietly to Tifa, "Tifa, don't let Reno use his magic! Make him you're weak so he can hurt but you would be kicking his ass then!" Then Cloud took the healing materia from Tifa bangle and Cloud healed Tifa leg. Tifa sigh in relief and she nodded at Cloud suggestions so she ran just to the pillar and she started to pretend to be gasping in pain. Reno heard this and smirks at the sound. _I will kill her for breaking my power!_

Then Reno glared at Tifa coming near then he struck at her. To his surprise, Tifa grasped the rod and took it off him then she gave him a upper jab on his jaw. Reno cursed at the pain from his jaw but his speed was very good to use as he quickly grasped back his rod off her but before head-butting Tifa down to her knees. Barret began again to shoot at Reno which he hides again, cursing at Barret. Then someone on the radio said, "We have Aeris now. Standby for us to collect you from the top of the pillar. Over and out."

Reno smirked and he decided to unleash his trick on them. Reno shouted out aloud, "OK, I'm surrendering so don't shoot at me!" Reno came out with his hands up in the air. Barret stopped firing but still holding his gun-arm at him just in cause. Reno seems to be unfocused at them but Cloud realised too late that Reno was casting a magic attack on them. Reno's hand became liquid and he shot out water everywhere including other people nearby. Cloud seems puzzled at the worthless attack but he realised why…

Reno's rod was full of electricity and if it went contact with the water… _SHIT! We would be fry alive! Damn!_ Reno smirked and Barret was about to shoot when Cloud quickly yelled to Barret, "Don't shoot! Look at the floor and yourself! It's water! Remember what he said about his rod!" Remembering what Reno said, he became afraid. Barret slowly brought his gun-arm down and back away from Reno. Reno was still smirking but once again, he forgotten about Tifa. Tifa grasped the rod from behind of Reno and snapped it in half. Reno turned to see his one of the rod made, snapped. An fury came in Reno's eyes and he yelled at Tifa and was about to strike her again…when he heard the helicopter coming. He stopped his fury and laughed at them.

Then Reno checked his watch and said, "Only five minutes left…think you can get out of here by five minutes? Well I can, and I will." Then Reno ran and jumped off the pillar. Cloud and Barret was thinking. _What the fuck! **What da fuck!**_ Unknown to them, there was two helicopter which one was about to show Cloud and the other Aeris and the other was full of Turks. Reno caught the ladder the helicopter was throwing. Reno smirks and he mutters, "I will get my revenge. You may hurt me badly…but I will get you back…"

Tifa ran over to the computer and almost straight away, she knew she didn't understand what it was about. Tifa whimpered out, "I don't know how to stop this! There a time on here and it is ticking down to four minutes left…we're dead now…"

Then a helicopter appeared from the sky and Barret began shooting at the helicopter. But Tifa quickly told him to stop because she saw Aeris in the helicopter. Then the door slide back and they saw Tseng holding Aeris. Tseng laughed at them and he said, "Well, well, what do we have here? Three weak scumbags who have problems fighting with Reno. Tsk, tsk…well we have Aeris and Dart here now. Finally, we have the last remaining Ancient…It took us very long time to find this person."

Cloud gasped at the name of Ancient and his fists began to clench. Aeris said quickly, "Tifa, she's safe at my home…" Then Tseng slapped her back to the helicopter and Tifa growled out. Then Tseng said, "Well, I'll be going now. It's a shame you have to die here and now… Too bad…" Then they left from them. Cloud fell on his knees, realising that they are going to die here.

Barret ran about, trying to find a way out quickly from the pillar. Suddenly something began to explode and they felt it from the top of the pillar. Tifa begin to cry then Barret something that will save them. But he needs to check it first so he quickly ran over it and saw that it can save their life.

Barret yelled out loud, "Yo, we can use this wire to get out! Hurry up spiky ass!" Barret took the wire and hold it carefully before letting Tifa sit on him. He saw a problem that Cloud won't be able to fit with. But Cloud easily saw the way out so he climbed on Barret and wrapped his legs around Barret head before holding the wire. They all nodded and Barret jumped off the pillar.

Suddenly the pillar began to collapse as it was exploding from everywhere. They swing to the sector six away from exploding debris and more.

**Meanwhile, at Shinra…**

The president was watching the explosion while drinking his vodka then he quietly laughed. Then he got madder, laughing his head off but he dropped his vodka on the floor. Finally he was quiet and he said quietly, "Part one is now completed. We finally got the last Ancient…now it is time for part two to begin…hahaha…HAHAHAHAHA!"

**Back to Cloud and party…**

They landed on the floor near the playground that Cloud remembered from before but he didn't expect to see it again. Suddenly Barret screamed in pure anger and went over to debris in front of them, and began shooting it with his gun-arm. Cloud knew this was at the loss of his friends Jessie, Biggs and Wedge.

Barret screamed out, "BIGGS…WEDGE…JESSIE! NOOOOOO!... MARLENE! GODAMMIT! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Then Barret unleashed an orange ball at the debris which did not do much. Cloud and Tifa stayed away from his anger, each knowing the sorrow of friendship and more…

**Ten Minutes later…**

Barret was slowly calming down and Tifa chosen the time to tell Barret something, "Barret, remember that girl on the helicopter?" Barret nodded once, not caring why Tifa was asking him. Tifa continues, "Well, I told her to take Marlene somewhere safe and Dart went with him…remember what she said? She's safe at my home…she was talking about Marlene…" Barret turn to Tifa, not sure what she just said. Then he slowly smiles then he laughed out in the air. Tifa smiles as well.

But Cloud weren't thinking about them or Marlene. He was thinking about what Tseng said that Aeris was the last remaining Ancient and he was remembering a person from his memory. Slowly, Cloud began walking away from them while Tifa was telling Barret about the three people.

Then they noticed Cloud walking away from them and Barret was saying to Tifa, "No, Tifa! That ain't it! Hell no! It ain't us! It's the damn Shinra! It's never been anybody but the Shinra! They're evil and destroyin' our planet just to... build their power and line their own damn pockets with gold! If we don't get rid of them, they're gonna kill this planet! Our fight ain't never gonna be over until we get rid of them!"

Tifa nodded and they looked at Cloud but he was nowhere to be found and she remembered about Aeris. Sighing, she ran after Cloud which Barret follows after Cloud.

* * *

**Good battle weren't it? Anyway, the next chapter won't include Dart because…well I'll let you figure it out yourself. Next chapter will be called, _The Golden Wire of Hope. _This chapter will be different from other chapters you've seen in other FF7 novels. I am adding second last character to join them which you will be wondering who it will be. I'll give you a clue, she don't fight with weapons or with her body. Find out in the next chapter.**


	16. The Golden Wire of Hope!

**Chapter 15: **The Golden Wire of Hope

Cloud was walking to the junkyard, remembering everything with Sephiroth and about the Ancient…

_In my veins courses the blood of the Ancients. I am one of the rightful heirs to this planet!_ **Sephiroth…?**

Barret and Tifa appeared from behind Cloud which Barret yelled out, "Cloud! I know that you don't like me much sometime but could you please take me to Marlene!" Cloud turned to Barret before nodding slowly.

Barret sigh a relief while Tifa noticed something with Cloud's expression and so she said, "You're going after Aeris, aren't you? Well then, I'll come with you then." Cloud nod his thanks and he went ahead of them while Tifa was thinking about a other certain person…Dart…

**Meanwhile at Shinra…**

"Dart…wake up…please wake up…" murmured a gentle voice. Dart slowly opened his eyes and saw Aeris over him which he smile painfully. Aeris smile as well but slowly while Dart got up, wincing in pain as he felt his chest on fire.

Aeris said, "Don't get up so quickly. After all, you took a hard beating from Tseng and the other person." Dart shook his head, feeling a split lip with his tongue. He got up off the bed and he tried to walk around which he did but with pain coursing over his body.

Aeris look at him with sad eyes and she said, "I'm sorry that I put you through this pain, all because they want me…" Dart shook his head and he started to check his chest which kept burning like fire.

He took his shirt off and Aeris gasped at the bruises all over his chest. Deciding to heal him, she focused all her power into herself and she felt a warmth in her which she let ago onto Dart. Surprised, Dart's chest was healing itself as the bruises began to fade and Dart couldn't feel the pain anymore.

Dart quickly said, "Wow…thanks…" Aeris gave a happy smile and hugged Dart which Dart only patted her back. Suddenly the cell door opened and two Shinra soldiers went in which Dart got up, snarled at them which one of them took out a pistol and aimed it at him.

Dart stopped and nodded his head while the other Shinra soldier took Aeris with him. Dart quickly said, "Don't do what they want, ok!" Aeris nodded before they went of the cell, locking it down. Dart growled out loudly and he punched the door which gave a little dent.

**Back to Cloud and party…**

They arrived after fighting enemies in the junkyard and they were getting bit tired of the enemies attacking them. Barret and Tifa was godsmacked at the flowers blooming all over the garden while Cloud just walked toward the door. He knocked on the door and Elmyra opened the door.

Cloud started, "I'm sorry but Shinra got Aeris…" Then he became quiet as he saw tears coming down Elmyra's face.

She said, "I know already. They took her from here. She gave herself up so they would attack me or the little girl upstairs." Which Barret gave a start and was about to say something but he stopped himself, wanting to know more about Aeris.

Cloud said, "So could you tell me one thing? Is Aeris a Ancient?" Elmyra stopped crying and she stared at Cloud before nodding slowly.

Elmyra began her story, "I know what you thinking. If Aeris is an Ancient then I would be as well but I'm not her true mother. Oh…it must have been 15 years ago…during the war in Wutai. My husband was sent in the front line. One day, I went to the station because I got a letter saying he was coming home on leave. My husband never came back. I wonder if something happened to him? No, I'm sure his leave was just canceled. I went to the station everyday. Then, one day… You used to see this sort of thing a lot during the war. Her last words were, "Please take Aerith somewhere safe." My husband never came back. I had no child. I was probably lonely. So I decided to take her home with me. Aerith and I became close very quickly. That child loved to talk. She used to talk to me about everything. She told me she escaped from some kind of research laboratory somewhere. And that her mother had already returned to the planet, so she wasn't lonely…and many other things…"

Cloud, Tifa and Barret was amazed by her story and Cloud began thinking about Sephiroth and he made a decision. Barret shook his head and he asked Elmyra, "Where is Marlene? The little girl…she is my daughter…"

Elmyra gasped at this and shouted at him, "You're her father? How in the world could you ever leave a child alone like that?"

Barret shook his head and said, "Please don't start with that. I think about it all the time. What would happen to Marlene, if I… But you gotta understand somethin'…I don't have an answer. I wanna be with Marlene… But I gotta fight. 'Cause if I don't…the planet's gonna die. So I'm gonna keep fightin'! But, I'm worried 'bout Marlene. I really just wanna be with her…always…"

Elmyra slowly nodded her head and said, "Well I think I'm beginning to understand…Marlene is upstairs…" Barret nodded his thanks and he ran upstairs.

Cloud shook his head and he went outside to think more clearly. Tifa followed after him and she asked him, "You're going after Aeris, aren't you? Well…I'm coming with you."

Cloud nodded his thanks and said, "Well…I thinking that Dart is with Aeris so I think that Aeris is safe for longer… Let wait here for Barret…"

**Meanwhile at Shinra's Headquarters…**

Punching the wall, Dart was growling with bit of anger when he heard someone next door to him so he went over to the wall. The voice was saying, "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here. Beside, the wall is enforced with steel. Dumbass!"

Dart responded back saying, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Mari. Who are you? Wait a minute; are you the protector of the Ancient? Well…I heard that you gave Tseng and Jacob a hard time in the battle."

"Well, I've managed to injure Jacob but I didn't get a proper chance to fight Tseng properly so I'm waiting to get out and kick Tseng ass!"

Mari chuckle a deep laugh and said seriously, "So tell me, do you think that you need serious training with that fancy gunblade of your or what…?"

Dart gave that thought a lot of a thought and nodded slowly… "I think I'll need it in the near future so thanks for that. How the hell how we gonna get out of the shit-hole…"

Mari chuckles and said, "That the problem with this 'shit-hole.' You can't get out unless someone got a pass swipe card and outside of the cell. So, you can see the problem then?"

Dart punched the cell door once again and growled out. Giving up, he sat down on the bed and started to wonder about Aeris.

**Cloud and party**

They arrived at the markets slum. Cloud said to Barret and Tifa. "Let's split up and find information to get up there. Meet up here in two hours." Both of them nodded and they parted ways.

**Barret**

Barret walked for a few minutes, taking the sight to himself when he saw a shop called GUN. Interested, he walked through the doors. He saw a man that was messing with a combat gun that seems to go on something. He said, "What is it? Is that a gun or what?"

The manager jumped in surprised and turned to see a muscularly man with a gun that seem to be attached to his arm. Smiling, he asked, "Are you a gun-welder? I'm making a gun that can attach itself to a person's arm that had been chopped off. You're the first person that I've seen so would you please try it out?"

Barret took the gun off his arm and took the other gun from the manager and he began attaching it to himself. He felt it smooth to attach and somehow he knew it was destined to be his best weapon, one day… He took it off and gave it back to the manager.

The manager took it back with a surprised look on his face and said, "What's wrong? Is it unsuitable?"

Barret finished putting his gun back on his arm and he said, "It ain't that. I want you to make it better that it will become a legend… Could I give that gun a name?"

The manager slowly nodded and Barret said, "I will name this gun…The Missing Score…" The manager looked impressed at the name that he started to think how to make this gun better than other guns that he seen before.

The manager said, "You know, thanks for inspiring me. Take these batteries because it worthless to me. All I know for that is that it can help on certain paths that you might encounter." Barret took it without questions.

Barret left the manager alone but before saying, "Good luck with the weapon."

**Tifa**

She went northern to the Don's palace and remembering that leech, she went inside. Surprised, she saw an empty room with lot of items gone. She could see that there were no more people in this place. Suddenly she heard a noise from somewhere and she tensed herself up.

It was faint but she heard a voice yelling, "Help me! HELP ME!" Tifa ran upstairs, through the Don office and saw nobody there. Growing worried, she went back and the place she was before so she went downstairs. She saw a man trapped in the man-sized torture chamber.

Sniggering, Tifa went over to the man and she started to laugh at the man which was pissing himself. The man said, "There you…oh craps…please don't kill me!" Tifa finally stop laughing and she began to wonder how the heck did he get on there?

Tifa asked, "How the hell did you get there? No worries, I won't kill you…if you tell me how to get in the Shinra Headquarters." The man looked at her with some worries but he could tell that Tifa weren't a violent woman by nature.

The man replied, "Well, you can get the trains up there but it been down for a long time. The other way is to go up the wire nearby here. That all I know. Now, please get me out of here!"

Tifa said, "Thanks but I ain't getting you out of there. I don't want you going after girls for your boss. You can stay there and think about your crimes." Then Tifa turned to leave him all alone.

**Cloud**

Cloud was walking to the shops nearby when he heard a scream. Quickly, he took his sword out and ran over to the scream that came from. Then he saw three thugs ganging up on a girl that seem to be sixteen year old. Realizing that the three thugs were going to rape her, he ran over to them when something happened.

The ground seem to shake and the earth seem to adapt into three people that was holding spears and quickly, they struck through one of the thugs before disappearing. The other two thugs turned to see their friend on the floor, bleeding.

The taller thug turned to the girl and said, "What did you do, you witch!" Then the thug held her close and slaps her on the floor. The girl seems to holding her tears when another three earthy form appear again and struck the smaller thug which felled almost instantly. The taller thug saw all this and pales quickly. He dropped his dagger and ran off, leaving the girl and two dead thugs behind.

Cloud was curious at this person so he put away his sword and went over to the girl while holding his hand up to show that he mean no harm. The girl slowly walked back until she was on her back with the wall and she said, "What do you want! Stay away from me or…I will kill you!"

Cloud could tell that she was being serious so he said, "Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you. I saw them thugs so I thought you were in danger so I rushed here to help you. Plus, I'm looking for information so that I and my two friends can get up in the Shinra Headquarters to rescue one or two of our friends."

The girl look shocked at Cloud's plan and she was beginning to be impressed. She asked, "Well, could I come with you? There is a person that I know that was captured by the Turks. I want to help him…"

Cloud nodded but he said, "Only on one condition. Tell me, what that power you possess?" The girl became uneasy and the three earthy forms appeared again, so Cloud quickly took his blade out just in case that they would attack him. He said, "This is geomancy isn't it?"

The girl blinked once and nodded slowly as the earthy forms disappeared. Cloud said, "Well, you can come with us then. Be careful because I don't have room for slackers. So what's your name?"

The girl said, "Maria Maxwell. Don't underestimate me or you will regret it straight away." Cloud chuckles at this and he starts to walk back to the meeting point when Maria teleports in front of him. Startled, Cloud nearly fell on the floor. Maria laughed at him with a goofy face.

Cloud gave a sheepish grin and they went together back to the meeting point. They saw Barret arriving with Tifa and they went over to them. Tifa saw Maria and she said, "Who's this?"

Cloud looks over at Maria and considers what to tell Tifa and Barret when Maria said, "My name's Maria and I'm going with you to the Shinra Headquarters. My bro-friend is up there and I need to rescue him!"

Tifa and Barret slowly nodded and they said, "All right. Welcome to the team." Maria smiles happily.

Tifa said, "Well, I know where we are going now. There is a wire going up to the headquarters so follow me!" Then Tifa walked back to the direction near the Don's palace and they followed after sighing.

**Five minutes later…**

"This wire? This won't hold us for long. For Barret at the most anyway…" said Cloud who began to snicker. However, Barret did not hear him and Cloud slowly stopped laughing.

Barret said, "Well, this wire will get us there…I'm going to call you The Golden Wire of Hope!" Tifa, Maria and Cloud look at Barret strangely and Barret turned to them…and he face-faults at their faces.

Barret recovered quickly and shouted, "Let's go and rescue Aeris! And Maria's friend!" Then Barret quickly went up the wire to save face. Cloud shook his head, Maria laughs a little and Tifa gave a small smile. Then one by one, they went up the wire.

**Sorry for the long update. I had a writer's block for a long time because I was thinking what Maria's power would be and I asked around for advice and now I have an idea with her. Next chapter will be called, _"Dart and Mari partnership!"_** **This next chapter will give huge spoilers about Dart's connection with someone in the Shinra Headquarters. Look out and please review!**


End file.
